


To join a pagan

by Silvaxus



Series: A sacrifice to a pagan [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: While fighting a horseman you have to fight your own family. While doing that teaming up with an archangel brings more than a partner in war.





	1. Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo guys,
> 
> the last couple of month were hard for me but the last two days were AWESOME - i got fire (finally I don't have to see the bitch that is my boss for a long time) and a day later I got the confirmation for my new job. 
> 
> Because of that I'm in such a good mood that I finished part 1 of chapter 4 of my pagan series. Part 1? Yeah, part 1 of 3 parts I think. While writing i noticed that I have more in mind than I want to stuff in one chapter. This forces me to do a bit of a split up. Special thanks to my friend Crow Yo Nami who actually told me she found plot in my smut - I still hate you for that :P I wanted to write smut, she finds plot, now i have plot with smut...damn you!!!!!^^ 
> 
> Anyway - this first part has no smut but they are going to be a bit touchy, just a bit^^
> 
> So long  
> Silva

It could have been such a nice day. Gabriel was currently in Switzerland buying his favorite chocolate and the next moment he found himself lying on the floor and the face of woman with a worried expression looking down at him.

His first thought was that something or someone was attacking his grace. Something was tugging and pulling at it with a force that was painful even for him. Gabriel gathered his powers, both pagan and divine, to smash the idiot who dared to attack him. He was about to smite the idiot, who kept pulling at his grace, to just stop himself just in time. There was a connection from his grace to something else. Curious of this unknown connection to his grace he poked it, because why not? It’s something he wasn’t aware of, it’s attached to his own grace, so Gabriel was in his own damn right to poke it.

But there are things even a curious archangel shouldn’t do...He touched the something and emotions that weren’t his own raced through him like lighting. Rage, despair, pain, anger and within all this chaos was a call for help, a call for Gabriel to answer. The moment he was back in his own head and not drowning anymore in the foreign emotions he became aware of two things. First, he was still lying on the floor and even more people were gathered around him and second…Why the bloody hell was his grace bound to the soul of nobody else than Sam Fucking Winchester and he hadn’t been aware of that? Gabriel was a freaking archangel for dads’ sake and should be aware if someone bound himself to him, shouldn’t he? This was not good…a human soul should not be attached to the grace of any archangel. Only the grace of an archangel and its true vessel should be able to do something like that and Sam was not his true vessel, he was Lucifer’s’. And then the universe decided to punch Gabriel in the face and smile while doing it.

The last time he was with Sam Gabriel had given his consent. He allowed Sam’s soul to bath in the light of his grace, to roll in its heat, hold on to it and he had wrapped the hunter in his wings, touched him with them. Gabriel had never been this close to heaven again since the day he left the host behind and joined the pagans. Afterwards, when their senses came back to them, Gabriel freed Sam from the ties, cleared them both of the mess they made and then they fall asleep. Gabriel still on top of Sam and using the broad chest of his hunter as a pillow. The steady beating of his heart a soothing lullaby even for an archangel who should not need to sleep. They spent the next morning together until Dean and Castiel arrived. Together they managed to embarrass Dean so much that the older hunter left with a red face and a confused Castiel behind him.

As much fun as it had been that was the lesser of all of his thoughts. Gabriel had bound himself to Sam Winchester, the devils’ true vessel, and that itself should not be possible but there it was. This strong connection to this shiny soul who was still crying for his help, and this time Gabriel answered the call. He let the pull on his grace lead him to the current location of his…to Sam.

Gabriel landed in a small bathroom of yet another motel room the brothers were using this time. This close to his hunter the emotional turmoil was even more hammering against his grace. Sam didn’t notice that he wasn’t alone any longer. He was fighting against the handcuffs that kept him bound to the pipes of the sink. His wrists were bloody and the pipes were groaning with every heavy pull and yank but it didn’t look like his hunter cared what was happening to his wrists because he was still fighting to free himself. “Sam”, Gabriel spoke low, he didn’t want to spook his hunter, but Sam didn’t seem to notice the archangel and so Gabriel used their connection and caressed it the tiniest bit with his grace. Sam’s reaction was instant. His head snapped around and he stopped completely to tug at the handcuffs. Feelings of relief and gratitude washed through their bound. “Gabriel…” The low whisper held so much awe that it felt like a prayer to the archangel. Kneeling by his hunters’ side Gabriel framed his face with his hands and captured hazel eyes with his own. “Sam, what happened? Why are you tied in the bathroom?” Sam leaned into the soft touch, his erratic breathing slowing down. “Dean, he knocked me out, tied me to the sink. He and Cas went off to fight the horseman on their own. He said he couldn’t trust me around the horseman…He left me here Gabriel…he left me…” A Horseman was in the city? What the holy fuck had the idiots done this time? Gabriel closed his eyes and sent his powers out, scanning the city. Demons, more demons than humans and the few humans that were left stood no chance against the horsemans’ power – Famine. Famine made humans gorge themselves in their biggest desire, not good.

Pulling his powers back before someone could notice an archangel snooping around Gabriel concentrated on Sam again. “Why can’t Dean trust you around the horseman Sam?” Gabriel noticed how pliant Sam was becoming under his hands. Eyes fluttering shut, breathing beginning to slow down Sam nuzzled Gabriel’s wrist and wasn’t answering again. Tugging again at his hunters’ soul to get his attention back on the road Gabriel became concerned. What was Sam carving that Dean chose to leave his beloved kid brother behind? Hazel eyes snapped open again and Sam started to talk finally. “We didn’t know it would be horseman we would find. We came here because people started to die because they ate to much of their favorite food, died off too many drugs and stuff like that. Than it started to became weird. Cas couldn’t stop eating. He kept eating one burger after another. Said he was hungry and the hunger wouldn’t go away. We found other clues and demons. Lots of them. Together with Bobby we were able to identify that we found another horseman. We were about to leave when Dean looked at me and said he couldn’t risk me going all nuclear on demon blood again while being in the middle of a fight with Famine. I told him I’m fine and the demon blood wouldn’t be a problem for me and that we need every one in this to take down Famine but Dean didn’t listen. He knocked me out and when I woke up I was tied to the sink. Please Gabriel, you need to help them! I know that they’re in trouble.” From the sound of it Gabriel had no doubt that Dean and his own little brother were in trouble. Gabriel released Sam’s face, took hold of his wrists and healed them while destroying the handcuffs with a thought. He stared at the smooth skin he held in his hands, now free of blood and scratches. He understood why Dean left Sam behind. Should his hunters’ will waver and he gave into his desire for the demon blood Dean would have to fight his brother in a worst case scenario. So, why did Sam say the demon blood wouldn’t be a problem? “Sam, you said the demon blood wouldn’t be a problem. Why don’t you carve it? I know you loved the rush and the power it gave you. The way it made you stronger…” Yeah, Gabriel had watched Sam destroy himself with the poison that was the demon blood and had done nothing to stop it. “Because I don’t…” Growling Gabriel dropped the wrists he was holding, buried his hands instead in Sam’s hair, yanked his head back and captured Sam's gaze with his own. In their current position, Sam sitting on the floor with Gabriel kneeling over his legs, the archangel was able to tower over his hunter and it sent a rush of desire through him. The rush amplified when he felt warm hands settle on his jeans clad hips. For once Gabriel made sure his eyes burned with power and his voice was infused with the tiniest sliver of what made him the Messenger of God. “Samuel Winchester, I asked you a simple question and I expect an answer from you.” Groaning Sam held Gabriel's gaze. Eyes of whiskey flashing in archangelic gold and pagan silver. “What is it you carve? What is it that you won't be a danger to your own brother around dozens of demons?”

Gabriel was prepared for many things, many different answers but not this. He wasn't prepared for soft lips on his own and a wicked tongue demanding entrance in his mouth.

The hands on his hips pressed him against his hunter and he could feel the others hard arousal against his own. Sam’s soul merged with his grace, bathing Gabriel in so much emotion, desire and happiness it brought tears to the archangels’ eyes. The moment Sam pulled back Gabriel’s grace clutched at Sam’s soul and wouldn’t let go. Panting Sam rested his head against the archangels’ shoulder, arms like steel cords holding him in place. “You…” A soft whisper against his olive green jeans jacket. “Since our last time you are the only thing that I truly want. I dream of you, every damn night Gabriel. The way you can take me apart or you let me take you. There’re times where I needed to have something with sugar in it. The sweeter the better. Sometimes I wake up aching hard and wish you would be there and the next time I want to have you by my side and just have you touch me. It hurts to be away from you...and…the presence of the horseman makes it even worse. I feel like I can’t have you leave me. Your presence…I’m feeling whole again like I never felt before. Even Lucifer stopped appearing in my dreams because you are always there to protect me against him...because...Gabriel I don’t think I can fight him for much longer. I’m tired of fighting and Dean…why should I keep fighting when not even my own brother is trusting me anymore? Why Gabriel, why?” Gabriel didn’t know what to answer. He discovered the connection from his grace to Sam’s soul only moments ago and Sam has been feeling it for weeks. But what alarmed him the most was Sam’s confession about his own big brother – Lucifer was walking Sam’s dreams and the devil was a being of temptation and Sam was so damn close to take him up on it. Gabriel’s mind was a mess. ”Sam, what is Lucifer offering you?” For now, this was the important question, his other questions could wait until the problem with the horseman was solved. Like what they were going to do with their grace to soul connection. “Everything…Lucifer is offering everything and asks for nothing but to have me say “yes”. I just have to give him my consent and would have peace the first time in my life. Nothing to fight against, no distrust just peace…and with every passing day his promises are sounding better and better. I just want peace, Gabriel, nothing more…” Gabriel swore in the most blasphemous way he could think of. Of cause Lucifer would offer Sam the one thing his hunter wanted since his father left him with no other choice as to join his battle of hate against the demon who killed Sam’s mother. Gabriel cursed his own father for writing the plan down for the apocalypse who damned this beautiful soul, that was clinging to his grace with all its shiny and blinding might. For long minutes neither Sam nor Gabriel said a word. Soft hands were petting the hunters’ hair and neck while Sam was still hiding his face in Gabriel’s face. “Do you want to say “yes” to my brother, Sam?” A bone deep shudder ran through is hunter and for Gabriel that was as good as an answer while he felt Sam’s hesitant nod against his shoulder. “Why should I keep fighting Gabriel? My own brother said to me he can’t trust me anymore. I’m a burden to him. He said so himself and Castiel couldn’t make his distaste for me even clearer than he is already doing – the boy with the demon blood. Did I tell you that he could barely shake my hand the moment we met? Like I am something beneath him and then there is Lucifer…the one angel that is not treating me like dirt is the devil himself…” Gabriel’s grace was bleeding for his hunter. There was no one Sam could talk to about the shit truly raining down him. He doubted that Dean knew that Lucifer was talking to his kid brother or the older Winchester would have something even more stupid than leaving his kid brother, chained to the sink, behind. “And what am I? Chopped liver?” Gabriel spoke before he thought about it but it actually made Sam chuckle. The hunter raised his head off Gabriel’s shoulder and he smiled at the archangel with tear wet eyes. “No, of cause not. You are just Gabriel to me as you are just Loki sometimes. You are far too nice to me to be one of the feathered douchebags.” Gabriel pulled one of his hands out of Sam’s hair and palmed his face again. The silence between them was soothing, comfortable, for both of them.

“Gabriel, I need to help my brother fight the horseman.” Quiet and yet powerful words. Again Sam was fighting for what he thought was right for others and not for himself, otherwise he would have already said yes to the devil. “I know kiddo, I know, but I can’t be part of the Winchester rescue squat. Should I step in either the host or Lucifer will notice that I am still out there and they will make me choose a side to fight for…and I can’t Sam.” The soft smile never left Sam’s face as he kissed his archangel softly. “I know Gabriel. I would never ask you to make a choice. Leave and I will go after our brothers.” Alarm bells went off in Gabriel’s head and grace. Sam was too accepting of the whole situation. “Sam, what are you going to do?” Callused fingers mapped Gabriel’s face like Sam was burning the archangels’ face in his own mind. Feelings of horror and loss raced through Gabriel, his grace flared wide and blinding to surround the hunters’ battered soul. “You were right when you said that I liked the power of the demon blood. It made me stronger and it will make me strong enough to save our brothers. There are enough demons out there. I’ll deal with the fall out afterwards but I want to use my powers for something good, just once.” No self-pity, no anger. This was a battle hardened warrior about to head into battle and ready fight. Gabriel admired Sam for his matter of fact acceptance of this situation. Sam even wanted to use his powers, boost them with the demon blood to help their brothers and consequences be damned.

Sam wanted to use _his_ powers…An idea formed in Gabriel’s mind. The powers Sam had been always that – _his_. The demon blood merely enhanced them, but they were there to begin with, Sam was born with them. Any remotely strong supernatural essence would work as an amplifier. Gabriel could help, his blood would help and would do more than the demon blood. There would be no withdrawal and his powers would be more. With the blood of an archangel and pagan god Sam could and would beat the horseman without breaking a sweat. Gabriel couldn’t help in person but his powers could be there. They were already linked, soul to grace and Sam was made to withstand an archangels’ powers. It wouldn’t hurt him. Still holding Sam’s gaze Gabriel was fascinated how confident Sam was. The hunter knew what it would cost him and he would do it anyway, to save his brother who left him behind. “Sam, if I would offer you another way to help your brother, another way than the demon blood, would you take it?” Sam smiled and there was more than a bit mischief shining through. “Are there now two archangels out there asking me to they “yes” to them?” Still smiling Sam made a head tilt that caused his hair to fall over Gabriel’s hand. Their situation was seriously fucked up and Gabriel laughed and Sam was keeping the smile on his face and laugher in his open eyes. Gabriel leaned closer to Sam, again towering over him, a tempting expression on his face. “Would you do that Sam? Saying “yes” to me without any condition?” Sam’s expression was as tempting as Gabriel’s and the hunters’ hands were pressing the archangel against his new awakened arousal. The hunter leaned closer to the archangel, their lips were almost touching, their breaths mingling.

“Yes, Gabriel…” Sam whispered and slammed their lips together in a fierce kiss.

End of Part 1


	2. Unleashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so good to write chapter 4 and to me it's the best part of my serious for now :) but sadly there is still no smut in this part, so be patient with me^^ the next chap will have again :P

Gabriel groaned as he felt Sam’s soul open up to him. The soul that was Sam Winchester surrounded his grace, offered itself to the archangel. Should he wish Gabriel could leave his vessel, the vessel he had made for himself, behind and be _one_ with Sam. Their essences were already bound together and should Gabriel join Sam’s body he would never leave again. So much time has passed since he felt a human soul mash with his grace and it was beyond anything the feeling human soul to grace. But to feel a soul made to withstand his powers, a soul who would not burn out under the strength of his might…that was something Gabriel didn’t dare to dream about since he left behind the bloodline made to house him. It would have been too easy for his family to find him this way. It was tempting, so tempting to take Sam up on his offer…his freely given _consent_ and his grace was so eager to join Sam’s soul and body, to fuse them together and they would be good together. They would not only be powerful they would be _a power_. They could take on his brothers…Lucifer could no longer use his true vessel and would burn through every other human and to have his price fight with Michael he would need his true vessel. Take Sam out of the game and the whole apocalypse would be futile because Dean would never say “yes”, but Sam had said “yes” …to him…to Gabriel - Messenger of God, Archangel of Justice and Loki – Norse pagan God of Mischief, Trickster.  
  
Releasing Sam from their heated kiss Gabriel had to rein in his powers who were latching greedily at Sam’s body and soul. His hunter looked good with red kissed lips, eyes nearly black with desire. Sam could feel how close they were to be one being and his soul was still trying to lure Gabriel in with the promise of power, of closeness…and this warrior soul was hard on Gabriel in its courtship.    
  
 Bending lower until Gabriel could lick the soft skin at his hunters’ throat, feeling the blood rush under the soft skin and the fast breathing made strong muscles jump. Now that Gabriel had his fill of the hunter Loki’s powers were raising up and demanding _his_ part of the hunter. Growling Loki dragged his tongue slowly over heated skin, bathing in the soft gasping breath of his hunter. Without warning Loki buried his teeth over his hunters’ jugular, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a mark. Satisfaction rolled through the pagan at the hissing sound that came from above him. Releasing the abused skin Loki searched again for his hunters’ gaze and smirked at the desire he saw in his face. Conjuring the blade that was as much Loki’s as it was Gabriel’s Loki showed the shiny blade to Sam. To Sam it looked like any other angel blade he had seen but darker, the silver not as bright as the one Castiel always used. “I told you I would help you fight the horseman and save both of our idiotic brothers. The demon blood makes you strong, _ours_ will make you even stronger than you can ever imagine.Ours – Gabriel’s and Loki’s blood. With the help of our blood no demon and no horseman will be a challenge for you. They will die in your path and the power of the horseman will wither in your presence…” Heated whispered words, head bend back by the hand in the hunters’ hair, the tip of the blade dancing over the bite. “What will it cost me and what will it do to me in the long run?” Sam didn’t make any movements to free himself and paid no attention to the blade at his throat. Loki chuckled and was amused by the wit of his hunter, pretty and smart. “What makes you think this will cost you anything?” Amusement clear in his features Loki dragged the blade over Sam’s throat without breaking the skin. “Because pagans never offer anything for free, Loki. So what is the price you expect me to pay and what will your blood do to me?” Loki’s movements against Sam were cat like sensual and fluent, tempting the hunter to just forget his questions. “Just a small price for so much power and we are not a demon. Our blood will make you strong and powerful to defeat your enemy and your victory will be in our name…” “The price Loki. Tell me your price.” Smiling Loki pressed the tip of his blade harder against his hunters’ throat until the skin broke and a small red line appeared and a few drops of blood trailed down. “Blood for blood Sam Winchester. We take yours and you take ours. A drop for us and as much as you want for you. That way the blood bond will be stronger on your side than it will be on ours and leaves you with more power over it but we are willing to accept that. Our blood will strengthen your powers, help you fight the horseman and you will have the higher ground so to speak because you will hold the reins of the bond. What it will do to you in the long run? No idea, no human or almost human was ever bond by blood to an entity that was both archangel and pagan.” Loki was ready to fight his hunter. He knew it was necessary for Sam to take the blood, but he wasn’t sure that Sam was truly aware of that. But again his hunter surprised him.  
  
With a challenge in his eyes Sam offered his throat to Loki, he did not just bend his head back a bit more, oh no. Loki recognized an offering when he saw it. “Do it Loki, take it.” And that was what Loki did. Without hesitation he licked the few droplets of blood off his hunters’ throat and sealed the shallow cut. Loki wanted to howl at the taste. His hunters’ blood tasted of life, of the wild hunt and times long gone where people brought sacrifices of blood to him. Loki could taste the darkness of the demon blood within his hunter and knew that this would be gone any moment. No demon blood could not withstand against his combined powers. His arousal hit Loki hard and he kept writhing in Sam’s lap and he cursed their current situation because there was no time to have Sam bent him over the table, sink or whatever and fuck him raw. Later, he promised himself…  
  
Bending his own head back Loki turned the blade in his hand and made a deep cut on his own throat. His blood was red and in the cut itself the golden and silver lights of his powers showed that he was not human being. He could feel the blood leaking, dripping down his skin. Sam’s gaze zeroed in on the blood and he took a deep breath, scenting the air between them, tasting it. There was it again, the predator that lived within Sam Winchester. His eyes were darker, lips pulled back on one side to show the row of his teeth, his canines and Loki gloried in the primal presence of this predator, who was so much like him and Loki was sure that there would be a day where he could enjoy the battle between himself and this feral being – pagan versus primal hunter…a shudder of purest _want_ ran through him. 

 

Without warning the predator struck forward, sealed his lips around the deep cut and _sucked_. This time Loki howled. He could feel his blood starting to run in his hunters’ veins and burning the demon blood out of his system. The pull on his blood was pain and pleasure at once and when he started to move against his predator to seek friction for his trapped cock strong teeth clamped down around the cut. Moaning Loki grabbed Sam by his broad shoulders and earned himself a deep and approving growl added to a strong pull on his blood.  Loki could feel Gabriel emerging again, the essence of the archangel fusing with the power of the pagan until there was nothing left between them. He was now both of his sides and they felt how their mixed powers were leaving them through the blood and became one with Sam Winchester. They could feel how they were moved by their hunter. Pressed to the cold tiles of the bathroom floor with their hunter on top of them like he belonged there. Lips and teeth still sealed around the cut their hunter pressed his own hard arousal against their leg. Archangel and pagan didn’t know how long their predator was taking their blood and to them it didn’t matter. The connections between them was wide open. Their blood was burning through Sam Winchester and his powers were already reacting to the magic. The blood bond itself was so strong that Gabriel and Loki could feel every heartbeat like their own. The connection grace to soul was singing with power and light. Everything that separated the beings of Sam Winchester, Gabriel and Loki was burned away by the onslaught of power from all of them and for this very moment they were truly _one_. They were the triumvirate of archangel, pagan and human and it was the most beautiful thing they ever felt in millennia of existence.

With a loud gasp Sam finally broke their connection and Gabriel could feel himself again but Loki was not far. He could feel the pagan close under his skin and he was sure that his eyes were a wild mix of pagan and archangel. Sam was hovering above him, hazel eyes were burning with power, flecks of gold and silver dancing in the hazel of his eyes. Breathing hard and mouth smeared with blood Sam looked down at Gabriel and said nothing. For a moment they stared at each other with both of their connections still in movement and adjustment. The kiss that followed was everything their connection were currently not. Soft, slow, sweet. Gabriel could taste his own blood on Sam’s lips and licked it away and when Sam pulled back his mouth was cleaned off the blood. With a shove against the chest of his oversized hunter Gabriel urged Sam to go. “Go Sam, save our brothers. I will find you when everything is done.”  
  
Sam stayed silent but gave him a sharp nod, jumped to his feet and was out of the door the next moment.  Gabriel was still on the cold bathroom floor. Sam was farther away now but their connections was still strong. He feared the moment they had time to actually _talk_ about what just happened between them. Sam had agreed to the blood bond because he had no other choice if he wanted to save Dean and he still wasn’t away of their other connection.  
  
Gabriel hoped he did the right thing and with a small snap the archangel left for his home. He wanted to stay in the city, with Sam, but his hunter was so bloated with his powers that he had to leave before others could notice his presence. Nothing in the bathroom was indicating what had happened here moments ego besides a pair of broken handcuffs.  
  
____________________________________  
  


Sam ran as fast as he could. Dean had said he was able to locate the horseman in a diner across the city. A car would be faster but this way Sam could take out any demon that crossed his path. When he started using his powers, boosted by demon blood, he was able to feel the demons, now he was able to _see_ them and he could do more. He could see which demon possessed a living host and which had taken a dead meat suit to walk around. The dead one he finished off with his demon blade he had grabbed from his bag. The living ones he exorcised within a blink of his eyes and the black smoke was destroyed by a flash of light. The former vessels collapsed unconscious and Sam kept running. More demons came at him and he took them down, one by one, and where the demon blood made him feel a high rush of power and excitement the combined blood of archangel and pagan made him feel calm. He was able to free the meat suits still alive and he destroyed the ones that were already dead.  
  
Out of nowhere two demons were able to take him down for a moment but Sam Winchester was unstoppable now. He slit the throat of one demon with his blade, the arterial spray of blood covering his shirt and parts of his face with dark demon blood. While he slit the throat of one demon he gathered his power and destroyed the other demon without touching him. Wiping the demon blood of his face he looked at the near black substance on his sleeve. Earlier this day it would have been a temptation for him but now? Now it was nothing but blood, its former temptation gone. Wiping his blade clean on the shirt of the dead demon Sam started to run again. Dean had given him the name of the diner but that wasn’t what Sam was looking for. Within the city he could feel a presence with his new senses and powers. The presence felt fool to him, rotting and alluring at once but at the same time it was of no concern to him. He had tasted heaven and its wild taste was still _there_ and so the powers of the horseman was of no threat to him. He rounded a corner and came to a sudden stop. There was the diner. He could barely make out the name of the diner because the horsemans’ power was hanging as thick grey fog over the building while demons were guarding the area round it. Sam kept moving, no longer running but walking in an unhurried pace. The demons saw him and those who dared to make a move in his direction were burned out of there meat suits. One idiot was brave enough and tried to grab him. This one wasn’t simply exorcised by Sam. The hunter grabbed the demon by its borrowed dead throat and unleashed his powers. One moment the demon was there and in the next the demon simply stopped to _be_. Sam had smitten the demon out of existence. After that the other demons retreated with their heads bowed in submission. The distaste Sam felt because of that nearly made him gag. The demons were submitting because they thought Lucifer had taken his true vessel. How wrong they were…  
  
He walked up to the front door, demon blade tugged into the waistband of his jeans behind his back. Two demons were guarding the door. They looked unsure what they should do. Sam took the decision from them. He made jagged motion with his hand and the two demons were kicked through the door and wall. Without breaking his stride Sam entered the diner and walked past the demons still lying on the floor. He made harsh movement with his hand and the demons were gone. There meat suits lying motionless on the floor while Sam surveyed the diner. Eight demons were facing him, ready to fight. Two others held Dean down while Castiel sat in a corner eating burger after burger. Not paying attention at all to the current situation. On the third table was his target. Famine was sitting at his table like any other human would do. He even had a cup of coffee in front of him.  
  
Ignoring the demons, his brother and the angel Sam walked through the room and sat down on the opposite side of Famine. The horseman bowed his head. “My Lord, it’s a joy to see you finally with your true vessel.” Sam gritted his teeth at the pained sound he heard from his brother. Of cause the horseman would assume that he was Lucifer since Sam displayed the use of powers that were unique to angels alone – not anymore, they were his now as well. Keeping his face emotionless he turned to Dean, still on the floor. His brothers’ face was a mix of pain, rage and disappointment. At first Sam didn’t understand but then he saw his own reflection in the mirror behind Dean. His eyes were burning with power in silver and gold and with the powers he had shown…Dean couldn’t know that he was not Lucifer.  “How could you do that Sammy? How could you say “yes” to the devil?” The pain in his brothers’ voice nearly killed him. His powers were revolving around him and if they had a voice they would howl in pain and rage – but not now, first he had to deal with the horseman. Still keeping his face emotionless he reverted his gaze back to the horseman. “I come for my brother.” Again the horseman bowed. “Of cause my Lord. The angel Castiel has not been harmed since I thought he would be useful to you.” Sam wanted to lash out with his powers and smite the damn being in front of him but first things first. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while gathering his powers close to himself. He opened his eyes and for the first time the horseman didn’t look convinced anymore that it was Lucifer who was sitting in front of him. “That is not who I am talking about.” With that Sam unleashed the storm of his powers he had gathered. The demons dropped dead to the floor and the two who held Dean to the floor were burned out of existence. The horseman looked suspiciously at Sam. “You are not Lucifer.” Sam smiled at the horseman. “No, I am not Lucifer.” With that Sam grabbed his demon blade and sliced the finger with the horsemans’ ring off while he drove his still raging powers into the body in front of him. There was a crackling and churning sound as his powers raged through the horsemans’ body but in the end the body was destroyed in a flash of light in gold and silver.  


Sam grabbed the ring and put it in his front pocket got up and went to Castiel who was still sitting at his table. Dean was already back on his feet after the demons weren’t anymore. They needed to go, right now. Sam was sure that the feathered douchebags would be there in no time after what he had done in the last minutes. He pulled the angel out of his chair and didn’t notice his surprised face at the strength Sam showed. “Dean, Cas, we need to leave right now. I don’t know who might be able to sense what I did and I want to be gone when they arrive.” They, the angels who were not on their side. He was still dragging a dazed Castiel behind him to leave the diner as fast as possible when he felt the heavy hit to the back of his head. Sam should have paid more attention to his brother was his last thought before a sharp pain exploded in his head and unconscious dragged him under. Everything went black.  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of part 2
> 
> And again with a cliff xD yeah I love to do that ^.^ *evil laugher*


	3. Contained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It could worse but it could be better also. The panic room was one of his least favorit placed but on the other side...his brother could have tried to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> sorry für the daly but i had a long weekend and did nothing except to go to the gym and playing computer. it was a good weekend^^ so i made the newest chapter a bit longer then the other ones. 
> 
> Enjoy :) and i even managed to add the tiniest bit of smut this time^.^ and the offer to make suggestions if you want to read something special. i'll try to add it. 
> 
> silva

The moment conscious came back to Sam he kept himself still and used his instincts and senses to get to know is surroundings. First he was lying on a not so soft mattress and he was cold. But the smell alone told him where he was. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a familiar view – the panic room, they were at Bobby's, good, being in the panic room not so. At least he wasn't chained to the wall, floor or bed this time. He got himself into a sitting position. His blood covered shirt was gone as well as his boots. A bucket stood next to the bed. A deep sign escaped Sam. This went not as he had hoped it would go. He was sure Dean thought that an angel was possessing him, Lucifer or not, and that he drank the demon blood again. To say his situation was fucked up was an overstatement of the year. Sam got up as slowly as possible but as soon as he reached his full high a painful dizziness kicked in and made him stumble.  He was sure that a part of the pain came from his brothers' punch but there was something else...he felt like something was missing, a part of himself was simply not there anymore. The place where he was able to sense a part of his powers was now only dizziness like a limp that won't wake up after a nap. It was there but so dull he could barely feel it. The panic made Sam clutch is head, bury his hands in his hair, over his eyes. Tripping over the bucket next to his bed he hit the wall with his back and let himself slip to the floor, breathing hard. Something was missing and Sam wanted it back but he didn't know what was actually missing. Doesn't matter what was missing, he needed it back, right now. Due to the chaos in his mind Sam didn't notice that the door to his cell had been opened, the panic too great to let him think probably. Only when he started to feel the place in his mind came back to be, tendrils of it curling around him like Gabriel did sometimes Sam was able to breathe again. The moment Sam could breathe again and the dizziness wasn't as drowning as it had been moments ago glanced at the door while still being on the floor and leaning on the wall. His brother was standing in the door but didn't enter the room, Castiel behind him. “Good, you are awake, finally. Just so you know, but maybe you remember it from your last stay here, you are going to stay here as long it takes to get the shit out of system. Whatever you used this time, I don't care. Oh, and I added a few things to the wardings of this room. Your angel friend in your head is going to have a hard time playing around with you Sam. Whoever you agreed to…” Sam didn’t want to hear what his brother wanted so say next. A deep rage rolled through Sam and the feral part of his powers were howling at Dean and between a heartbeat and the next Sam was on his feet, facing his brother and the angel. Snarling Sam let his feral powers off its hooks and surge around him. He couldn’t see it himself but the moment his feral powers were loose his hazel eyes turned to molten gold. “You took something from me…” Sam couldn’t recognize his own voice cranked up with power. “...and I want it back. Its mine and you have no right to take it from me.” He took a step forward and suddenly Sam was not facing his brother anymore but Castiel. Angel blade drawn and ready to defend Dean against his own brother. Sam was okay with that, he wanted to fight and he wanted to get back what was taken from him. “Sam, stop.” Castiel didn’t enter the panic room but Sam was able to feel the angels’ power wash over him to make him stop. Snarling again Sam’s powers ripped into whatever the angel was trying to do. “No, I will not stop. Is that your way to thank me for freeing you from the horsemans’ influence? Without me and what you took from me both of you would be still in that diner. But that’s the way it will always be, isn’t it?” Feeling annoyed by the angels attempt to make him stop Sam pushed his powers against the angels’ powers and felt a thrill of satisfaction as Castiel staggered back and took his brother with him. Smiling Sam took another step forward. He would leave and as soon as he left the wardings he was sure he would be able to find what was taken from him. “Samuel Winchester, stop.” A voice thundered through his mind and where he brushed off Castiel’s earlier command he didn’t want to ignore this one. That voice…it was familiar. “Sam, please, stop. That is not what you want to do…” Again he heard that voice ringing through his mind. Melodic and beautiful. “Gabriel???” A chuckle echoed through his mind with a feeling of mischief and laughter behind it. “Bingo kiddo. But listen for now, you really need to stop Sam. You didn’t save our brothers from the horseman to just smash them now yourself. Breath for me, slow and deep. Feel how everything else is not of your concern right now. Close your eyes and feel for me in the blood bond. I’m here Sam and I will not leave you behind.” That did it for Sam. The storm that were his feral powers collapsed around him and settled back in a corner in his mind. He could feel them watching out, like a beast lying in the sunny mouth of its cave. Sam didn’t hear the hard slam of the door being shut for he was too deep in his mind. Now that door was closed again the tendrils around him were gone again but he could feel Gabriel and that was keeping him calm and helped him not to panic again. He could feel Gabriel’s attempt to sooth him through their bond it felt like the archangel was touching his hair, his neck and so Sam was able to take a deep breath and exhale slowly.    
   
_“What happened Sam?”_ The soothing through the bond didn’t stop but Sam didn’t reply at first. He dragged the rusty bed frame over the floor to the wall, sat down and leaned against the wall. “Dean knocked me out…” And at once Sam felt completely miserable. Dean had told him he couldn’t trust him to fight the horseman or to have him around any demon because he had to fear Sam wouldn’t be able to control himself around them. That he had saved both his brother and the angel would never matter to Dean because he would think he was right – Sam could not be trusted, probably never again and he would never release him from this prison, surrounded by the heavy warding that suffocating a part of him. He would probably never again…A churning sensation pulled Sam under and made him dizzy. When everything stopped moving around him he was no longer in the panic room. He was lying on a too soft to be real bed with bed sheets in different shades of grey and gold, through the window on his right he could see the sky and trees which looked so old that he felt the urge to touch them, to be part of them. All that stopped being important when a warm body dropped in his lap and warm hands touched his neck and strong fingers moved on his jaw. Gabriel’s face was calm but his eyes were furious. Sam used his right hand to grab the archangels’ wrist and held on. It stopped the spiral his mind was trapped in at once. “It’s okay Sam, you are safe. I used our blood bond to bring your conscious to me. Your body is still in that room but I had the feeling that you need to see me.” Nodding Sam took a deep breath and let Gabriel’s sweet scent wash over him. “Thank you Gabriel…” He still felt shaky but it would be better soon. “I can’t keep you here for a very long time Sam. Your body needs your conscious to survive but for now you are safe. When I send you back we will still be able to speak from mind to mind with each other but for now…What happened in the diner Sam and give me the whole story?”    
   
 

“After I left you I ran to the diner. I took out every demon that came for me. In front of the diner were more demons waiting. One of them tried to grab me and I burned it out of existence and the other demons retreated at once. There were two of them guarding the door. I used them to kick in the door.” Sam’s grin was very smug. “I exorcised them and took a seat at Famine’s table. He greeted me thinking I was Lucifer and Dean was there to hear it. Castiel was not paying attention to anything but his burgers. After Famine called me Lucifer I didn’t disagree or gave me away when I looked at Dean. He…he thought I had said yes Gabriel...He thought I failed him again…” Breathing speeding up again Gabriel kissed him, hard and fast. “It’s okay Sam, you did nothing wrong. What did you after that?” “I looked in the mirror that was over Dean who was held down by two demons. My eyes…Gabriel my eyes were glowing with power in your colors. I told Famine I came for my brother. He assumed I came for Castiel he had kept safe because he thought Castiel would be useful to me. I declined and burned every demon in the diner out of existence, Famine got suspicious and I used my blade to slice off his finger with the ring and used my powers to blow him up. After that I told our brothers that we need to leave because I was sure that somebody would notice what I had done. Then everything went black because Dean knocked me out.” Gabriel made a thoughtful face but was still stroking Sam’s neck and jaw with warm fingers. “That explained why I was out as well. Dean knocked you out and I was caught in the wave that went through us. I think I woke up the moment you went back online and I felt your panic.” Now that Gabriel had mentioned it Sam was feeling the suffocated part in his mind again. It was still there but he was unable to truly reach for it and feel it. Again Gabriel sent something through their bond that blocked the panic while he made a few soothing noises. “What you’re feeling or not feeling is the part of your powers that is fueled by my grace. Your brother did a really good job with the wardings around you. The seals are suppressing the part of your powers that depends on the grace I gave you. The moment you leave the panic room you will be able to use them again, don’t worry. The part of your powers that latched on the pagan part of my blood is still there and it doesn’t like to be separated from the grace part but you need to control it Sam. I know the feeling to be not able to reach your grace bound powers but you were on the way of attacking our brothers. I stopped you because I know that is not something you want to actual want to do.” Sam released Gabriel’s wrist and used both of his hands to pull the archangel against his chest and buried his face in his shoulder. “What am I going to do Gabriel? Dean is not going to release me…he said he will when everything is out of my system…” Sam could feel once again warm hands in his hair. “That will not happen Sam. I told you about the blood bond. Because I took less blood from you than you took from me majority of this bond is with you and this bond will never dissolve. But there is something binding us together and I swear on my own wings that I didn’t know about it until this very day.” Gabriel felt how his hunter froze in their embrace and before Sam could ask Gabriel continued with his explanation. “There is another bond between us. Your soul is linked to my grace. That was the reason you dreamed about me, craved for my presence. It happened the last time we were together. Your soul…your soul is something wonderful Sam, something with immense powers and your soul was fighting my grace. Your soul wanted to be close to my grace and I kept pulling back but your soul is as stubborn as you are and…I stopped fighting it. I gave my consent and today I learned that that created another bond between us. I’m sorry Sam. I didn’t to mean to force that on you. I wasn’t aware what I was doing and…” Chuckling Sam pressed himself harder against his archangel. “So, you are saying that you bound yourself to me because you were too occupied with fucking me senseless to actual notice what my soul was doing with your grace?” Sam couldn’t see the archangels’ face but he could imagine the dumfounded face Gabriel certainly was sporting. Snorting he excepted the slap against the back of his head. “Are you making fun of me Winchester?” The rumbling sound Gabriel made run though Sam and made him shiver in all the right places. Pulling back Sam looked at Gabriel’s face and smiled at him. “I wouldn’t dare to make of the mighty archangel that you are.” Gabriel laughed. An open and joyful sound that made Sam’s soul sing with happiness. Together they sat in a comfortable silence and basked in each other’s presence. They were warm and at so much peach that both of them couldn’t remember the last time they were so at ease with everything. After endless moments and still too early Gabriel pulled back with a solemn expression on his face.

“I need to send you back now Sam. I am already keeping you too long with me for now.” Taking a deep breath Sam nodded slowly, he didn’t want to go back into his cell. A light kiss was pressed to his lips. Too fleeting to be anything but comfort. “I know, kiddo, I know…I don’t want you to go as well but keeping your body and your conscious too long separated will cause more harm than good.” Sam sighed and nuzzled Gabriel’s throat. “And you want to fix the problem with your brother. Even if it means staying in the so called panic room for a few days.” “Yeah, you’re right. I need to fix what is between me and Dean and that is not going to happen if I hide with you. You can send me back now.” Gabriel smiled and gave him another soft kiss. “Be patient with your brother. After today he will be even more suspicious but I will always be with you. Even apart we will be able to speak mind to mind and when you’re asleep and I can walk your dreams.” The last part was delivered with a smug grin, dancing eyebrows and when Sam blinked again the face of his archangel was gone and he was facing the door of the panic room again.   
  
Five days later…  
  
Sam was bored. Like bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do for him and he couldn’t sleep the whole time. He talked a lot to Gabriel and he loved to listen to his archangel but only to have him close in his mind was not as satisfying as having him close in _person_. His situation with Dean was still the same. The first two days it had been Castiel who brought him his food three times a day but the angel wasn’t talking so much as looking at him with a wary expression. Sam made sure to lie on his bed every time Castiel came into the room and to keep his body as relaxed as possible. After the fourth time Sam didn’t want to see the passive aggressive composure the angel anymore and closed his eyes while lying uncomfortable on the too short bed. The part of his powers that wasn’t suppressed by the seals could follow the angels’ movements easily. On the third day it was Dean who brought him his food. Sam was keeping tracks of his brothers’ presence out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t get up or make it known that he was aware of his brothers’ presence. Dean didn’t try to speak with him. On the fourth day Sam asked politely if he could use the shower. Dean snorted and mumbled something that sounded like _“Not gonna happen princess.”_ but later that day Dean brought him a bucket full of warm water, a piece of soap, a washcloth and a towel. After a quick wash of his body and an awkward attempt to wash his hair Sam felt better but bored. He couldn’t fix things between Dean and him when they weren’t talking and Dean made it clear that he saw no need to talk to him. Every time he came into the panic room his weapons were on open display. Sam had known from the beginning that it would not be easy to fix their differences this time but this…he wouldn’t give up but he was so bloody bored. A book would be wonderful but he doubted he would get something like from his brother or Castiel. In his bag between his clothes was a book he had bought a couple of weeks ago. A tattered edition of Neil Gaiman’s _“American Gods”_. The moment he saw the faded cover he thought it would be funny considered that he was fucking an archangel slash pagan god. Sam wanted to start the book weeks ago but never found the time and now he had the time but no book. He hoped that he could convince Bobby to bring him his book should he come to look for him.   
  
There was a nearly silent _‘pop’_ in the air and the book he had thought of moments ago landed in his lap. Looks like Gabriel was yet again snooping around in his head. Not once did it feel weird to have the archangel wander around in his mind because most of the time he was a silent but warm and constant presence in the back of his mind when they weren’t talking to each other. Focusing on the presence he sent a simple _“Thank you Gabriel”_ along their connection and opened the book. The answer was instant. _“What for?”_ The voice not as focused as it could be. _“The book,”_ was Sam’s immediately response. _“What book?”_ Irritation was sent along their connection. _“I was bored and thought of the book in my bag I brought weeks ago and it appeared in my lap after I thought it about it.”_ Silence on the other end. _“Sam, I’m awesome, I know, but I am currently on the other side of the world. Talking to you mind to mind is easy because we are bound to each other but to conjure something I have to be closer to you and the seals around you would still make it difficult without my little bro taking notice. My powers of divinity and pagan are too entwined for that.”_ Gabriel said nothing more and he didn’t have to. If Gabriel wasn’t responsible for the appearance of his book there was only one answer left that would make sense. Sam did it himself…but how was that possible? Just to be sure Sam pictured an apple. He knew where Bobby kept his meager bowl with fruits and a moment later an apple appeared in his hand. Wonder, thrill, ecstasy and worry raced through him. A questioning feeling came through their connection. _“Sam? What’s wrong?”_ A soothing feeling and a smile were Sam’s answers. _“Nothing. You said you didn’t send me the book so I…I tried something. I thought about an apple and it appeared Gabriel!”_ Curiosity was the next thing he felt from his archangel. “Try it. Conjured food does rarely taste like the real thing.” Without hesitation Sam bit into the apple. It was sweet and juicy and after the bland food his brother gave him the apple tasted like heaven. The juice ran down his hand and without thinking Sam licked it off. The equivalent of a groan came through the still open connection und irritated Sam. _“Keep doing that and I will break you out of that cell Sam and then it won’t be your fingers you will use your tongue on.”_ Ah, Gabriel had been watching again. Closing his eyes Sam went back to lick his fingers. The taste of the apple already gone but Sam dragged his tongue over two fingers and swallowed them down and _sucked_ hard. Gabriel groaned in his head and his own arousal made his jeans uncomfortable tight but an idea formed in his head. _“Why am I able to conjure things Gabriel?”_ He asked with as much innocence as he could while sucking his own fingers and dragged his tongue slowly over his fingertips. _“Now you’re asking me questions? Dad damn it Winchester your timing really sucks…”_ Gabriel stressed the last word as Sam scraped his teeth along his fingers and _swallowed_. _“Just curious. Can’t blame a dude to be curious when he’s bored. So, any ideas?”_ Instead of an answer a wave of pleasure spilled from Gabriel’s mind to Sam and he fought it. He wanted Gabriel to be consumed by it, by his own please and the pleasure Sam felt by feeling Gabriel’s. The wave crashed back and forth between them and Sam could hold his own climax off, barely, but after some time a deep sated feeling was flowing between them but the moment this feeling wore off a voice of storm and thunder rolled through Sam’s mind. _“Be aware, mortal, that this will not be forgiven or forgotten and the next time we meet in flesh I will spread you out on the green forest floor of my home. I will drown you in pleasure so deep you will beg me to take you again and again until you can’t feel nothing but me and when you think you can’t take it anymore, when the pleasure starts to become pain I will take you to highs you never felt before and the moment I allow your climax to happen you will thank me afterwards for everything I will have done to you and still ask for more.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap was a bit of everything without an actual cliffhanger this time. i will try to give you another chapter this week because i have the next week off and so many things on my table that writing will be impossible. i'll try, i promise.


	4. United

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, that chapter is shorter but since it's an really really early update you will forgive me.
> 
> this chapter had a mind of its own. i wanted to go this way but the chapter took the other way, jumped into a river, raced across a field and slautered a crossroad demon while sining "happy". 
> 
> but i have to say i like the way it went :)

Fourteen days later…  
  
It was day nineteen of Sam’s stay in the panic room and it started to drive him nuts. He wanted to feel the sun on his skin, the wind in his face, feel the earth under his feet and see something green. He wanted out of this damn prison. Gabriel had explained to him that the part of his powers that were pagan-bound were responsible for his need of the wild, of life _itself_. Pagans were made in a way angels were not. Pagans were of _life_ while angels were of _light_. Sam’s pagan-bound powers were also responsible for his ability to conjure things. While his pagan powers were pretty much there and getting stronger his grace-bound powers were still muted and nothing but static noise. Whenever the door to his prison was opened they tried to rise and to _be_ part of him again, but as soon as the door was closed again the static noise was back. Gabriel had warned Sam, that it was just a matter of time until he had to free the hunter from his prison. _“Sam, your powers are growing. While the grace in you is muted and you have no access it the power behind is still there and running through your veins and growing. You need to remember whose grace runs through you: an archangels grace. Your body and soul were made to handle this kind of power and more because Lucifer is stronger than me. At some point the seals will not be able to hold you anymore and your powers will rise.”_ Sam looked into eyes of silver and green, gold and honey while he traced the features of his archangel with his fingertips. Gabriel had pulled Sam’s consciousness out of his body again. _“What am I becoming Gabriel?”_ A question asked not in fear or weariness but in acceptance. Gabriel had kissed him on his wrist close to his face and smiled. _“More, you are becoming so much more Sam. A part of you will remain human, but you were never completely human to begin with. You will be human as you will be pagan and archangel. The demon blood in you has been burned out completely by my blood in your veins and even should you drink it again at some point it will burned again in a heartbeat. It stands no chance against the divine powers or an archangels grace. You will gain power that I already have as pagan and as an archangel. I’m pretty sure you will gain powers that belong to my brother as well. I don’t want you to be afraid but I won’t lie to you. To be an archangels’ true vessel means something powerful and that there is a connection to the archangel in question. Lucifer is powerful, the second born son of God himself and in all creation. That makes you powerful as well to begin with but what you will truly become? That question cannot be answered. Maybe my father could, but I am not sure Sam.”_ Nodding Sam let his fingers move lower over Gabriel’s throat, tracing the outline of his shoulders and collarbone. A part of him was wary…there was a possibility that he would gain powers that were Lucifer’s…on the other side he was still the curious hunter, a seeker of knowledge. What would he be capable of? But that question could not be answered, like the question of what he was becoming. More Gabriel had said – part human, part pagan, part archangel. _“Am I becoming immortal Gabriel?”_ Hunter rough fingers trailing softly over ribs. The archangel shook his head. _“Something like immortality does not exist. Some entities live longer than others but all of us will meet the same fate – our existence will end, one way or another.”_ That calmed Sam because his own death was nothing he feared.   
  
After Gabriel sent him back and Sam was once again in the panic room, and alone as someone with an archangel in his head could be, he made a decision. He would not hide any longer what he was becoming. Either his brother accepted him as he was, becoming, or he had to leave Dean for real this time. Sam had tried to explain that he didn’t drank any demon blood to take down the horseman but every time Sam brought it up Dean made a huffed sound put the dishes with Sam’s food down and left. It was becoming obvious to Sam that Dean didn’t want to talk about it, that his big brother had made his mind about what was ‘wrong’ with Sam. So the young hunter made the decision to _show off_ as Gabriel had called it. First Sam changed the bed. He conjured a queen size bed adjusted to his size. _“Gigantor bed for Gigantor-Moose”_ Gabriel had called it. Sam smiled about it. Second thing he conjured was a bookshelf. That earned him a chuckle from Gabriel and a _“Nerd”_ comment.  The third thing a placed in his cell was a wardrobe with several new clothes and some things from his bag. Dean had brought him now and then a new shirt, jeans and underwear but Sam wanted to feel clean clothes against his skin despite a lack of daily showers. _“Then conjure one, nerd.”_ That irritated Sam. Sure, he could bring up a shower but there was no running water in his cell. _“Since you are new in this business let me enlighten you in the awesomeness that are pagan powers and their abilities to conjure nearly anything from nothing. Pagans are made of this world. What is of this world can be brought into existence or simple replaced to a location where you want it. You want a shower? Think of one and it will be there with as much warm water you want. It will work. Trust me on this Sam.”_ A shrug of broad shoulders and a thought later a big shower appeared in the panic room. Like the bed it was big enough for his tall frame so he didn’t have to bend his head to wash his hair. Sam was sure it was in the middle of the night so nobody would check on him. He stripped down and had the best shower in his whole life. The water was warm and the pressure was exactly the way he liked. Afterwards he threw himself on his new bed. The sheets were soft and smooth against his skin. Neither his mind nor his body were tired and if it weren’t for Gabriel’s visits in his dreams he wouldn’t sleep at all because he didn’t _need_ to sleep but he could if he wanted. Just another reminder of the changes he was facing.    
  
The next morning Dean came along with his breakfast, Sam was still awake and reading a book on his new bed. Dean stared at him without saying anything. “Good morning, Dean.” Nothing but politeness in his voice while turning the page in his book. “What the fuck is that Sam?” Anger in his voice and body language. Dean had called him Sam, not Sammy, another piece to distance himself from his kid brother and it hurt, badly so, but nothing of this hurt was shown in his voice. “I got bored of the interior and redecorated. Much more comfortable now. “Eyes still on the page of his book Sam felt the rage his brother exhaled. “Is that some kind of joke? Because it’s not funny anymore.” Signing Sam marked the page of his book and put it aside while sitting on the edge of his bed, eyes on his brother. “I don’t know Dean. A joke? I don’t think so. You locked me up again in this room because you think I took the demon blood again to fight the horseman. I am in this room for nearly three weeks and have shown no signs of withdrawal, haven’t I? I try to talk to you and you refuse by running away from me where I can’t follow because you’re keeping me in a cage like an animal. You didn’t even ask me what happened in that diner. Why I was able to take on Famine because you have set up something in your mind that you’re doing all of this to save me, because I am a danger to myself and others or whatever your excuse is this time. It’s okay Dean, I understand. That doesn’t mean I have to be kept in a cell like it was my fault that Famine could take you and Cas out. I play along now Dean…but what you’re seeing here comes from the same place as the powers that helped me save you and Cas. You don’t want to hear what I have to say about that day? Fine, but maybe seeing more of it will make you think about.” Sam willed the plate with his breakfast out of his brothers’ hand on the small table next to him. He could have made the typical trickster snap but that would have been too obvious. Dean still was frozen on his place at the door. The longer the door stayed open the better Sam was able to feel his grace fueled powers. They were cooler than his pagan powers and linear in a way the pagan powers were chaotic. It felt good to have them run through him. He felt balanced and at so much ease since the first time he woke up in the panic room. He was still holding his brothers’ gaze, he had captured while speaking, and knew the moment his grace-powers rooted themselves again in him. Dean took half a step back the moment Sam’s eyes started to glow in the white light of his grace-powers. “Big words for someone whose eyes could be used as headlights at night and I’m sure you’re gonna tell me the devil is not involved in all of that.” He made a gesture around the room with all the new stuff in it. “Lucifer is not involved. Do you really think you could imprison me the panic room under Bobby’s house while the devil is wearing me as prom dress? He was held in a cage for more years than both of us can ever imagine. This room could never hold an archangel Dean. You want an explanation for the headlights? Yeah, an angel is involved in this whole mess and it’s not Lucifer but I will not tell you who that angel is.” Dean huffed and shook his head. “That’s so _you_ Sam. Either you tell me all or leave it.” Sam was getting angry and that made the power in his eyes shine brighter than before. “No Dean, there is a huge difference between _telling_ and _listening_. I could _tell_ you, all of it with nothing left out, but you wouldn’t _listen_ because you don’t _want_ to.” Sam stood up and used every inch of his impressive high to tower over his brother even with a room between them. The words Sam spoke next were hard and unyielding and increased by both sides of his powers. “You know what, Dean? Right now _I_ don’t want to talk to you anymore. Come back when you really want to _listen_ and your mind is open enough to truly understand. Until then…brother.” Like the time in front of the diner Sam made a harsh movement with his hand and Dean was kicked out of his room with the door snapping shut.   
  
The moment the door was closed again the connection to his grace-bound powers collapsed again and a searing pain went through his head that made him drop to his knees. Breathing harsh it took him a few moments to realize the feeling of warmth and protectiveness along his senses until the pain was gone. He climbed back on his soft bed and stretched out like a starfish. The warm feeling was still wandering through him and Sam allowed himself a moment of rest and simply _be_ without any condition. _“Sam…”_ The hunter interrupted the archangel. _“You heard.”_ Not a question but it was answered anyway. _“Yes.”_ A simple answer _. “And you have nothing to say? I really doubt that.”_ He couldn’t keep the snark out of his mental voice completely. _“Since I know that you are not angry with me I will ignore your tone for now. I just wanted to let you know that I think you did good with your brother but since you rather want to sulk than listening to me I leave you alone.”_  Gabriel didn’t even try to hide how much Sam’s tone annoyed him. His monologue with his brother had put Sam more on edge than he thought but Gabriel’s annoyance brought everything to the front. Grabbing both their connections tight with his mind and Sam _pulled_. For a moment Sam felt like he was falling and the next a landed on his feet. He was standing in the middle of a glade that was surrounded by different kind of conifers. The forest floor was covered in thick green moss and tiny white flowers. The moss was thick and soft under his bare feet. The air smelled sweet and wild. A small stream was running through the glade. Its gurgling sound fitting for this forest with the wind whispering in treetops and birds singing their songs. “What the fuck are you doing here?” The angry voice made Sam turn around but he knew already who he would be facing. He was about to answer when something snapped within him. His pagan powers were howling with joy and pleasure to be in the forest, to be surrounded by the breath of wildness while his grace powers roared at their sudden freedom. The awareness that was Sam Winchester was drowned in power and what was left was the entity that Gabriel used to call _The Predator_ – Sam Winchester in his most feral and unleashed form. But Sam Winchester was so much _more_ now and so was the Predator. The Predator that was Sam Winchester with golden fangs of the beast pagans, claws of divinity like an angel blade and the sharp mind that was unique to humanity.   
  
The verbal answer Sam wanted to give died in the roar of his powers colliding with each other and a snarl rippled across the glade. It was the very first time in his long existence that Gabriel felt a thrill of anticipation running through him. He was able to really see Sam’s powers for the very first time. Waves of silvery gold and brownish blue-green flared like wings behind Sam’s tall body. A beautiful sight, beautiful and frightening at once and so he wasn’t prepared for the clash of twin-powers that sent Gabriel flying through his own glade.   
  
The challenge was open – archangel and pagan against the triumvirate of pagan, archangel and human.   
  
The game is on.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as already said the chapter had a mind of its own and i still love it^^ yeah yeah, i know...cliffhanger...


	5. Freed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promissed, here is the new chapter with everything a girl needs and a bit more. Please enjoy your stay ;-)

Several trees stopped Loki’s flight. The pagan was pissed. Nobody had the right to throw him around in his own damn territory. No fucking one. Shoving broken tree trunks out of his way with a thought he had a clear view on the Predator. Bend forward the slightest bit, knees bend, easy on his bare feet with powers still flared behind him the Predator was ready to fight. A challenge Loki accepted with great satisfaction. Willing himself back in his glade he returned the favor and sent Sam flying backwards and the wet splash made him grin in a feral way as his predator landed in the stream.   
  
With a movement too fluent to look human he was back on his feet without using his hands to get up. Wet hair shoved back with an impatient movement, dark t-shirt clinging to his frame in a way that made Loki regret his choice of throwing him into the stream for this was a very tempting view. The feeling of regret didn’t last long because a heartbeat later Sam was standing right in front of him. Not expecting this move Loki was startled and couldn’t react in time as the Predator’s powers curled around him, alarming powerful, and two strong hands lifted him off his feet. He was pressed against a wet chest that rumbled with a growl and Loki felt the hot outlines of his hunter’s arousal press into his belly. The moment he felt sharp teeth graze his throat Loki let his powers explode around him and freed himself. Using the moment as strong hands were no longer digging into his arms Loki used his right hand to hammer a serious punch against his hunters’ jaw. Staggering back his hunter rubbed his jaw and shook his head to get right of the dizziness. Eyes still blazing with the storm of his powers the Predator snarled again at Loki. “So, that’s the game pretty one? Fight and fuck? I can go with that and I think I told you that the next time we meet in flesh I would fuck you into the green floor of my forest. You up for that?” Taunting the Predator was not one of his smartest moves Loki would admit later when he thought back to this specific moment but in the heat of battle stupid decisions were made.   
  
The predator tackled him like a football player while their powers collided against each other in an explosion of colors while his back hit another tree. He was only able to avoid the fist aiming for his ribs by grabbing the predators’ powers with his own and yanking him away. It didn’t end with the result Loki hoped for. He wanted to separate them again but it just moved them apart for a bit and the fist aiming for his rips smashed into the tree behind his back. The tree trunk stood no chance against the sheer power the Predator packed behind his swing. The wood split and with a cracking and groaning sound the young tree tipped over and fell to the forest floor with a load crack. That made the Predator pause and for a moment the feral entity retreated and Sam was back to observe the damage he had done with nothing but his own _hand_. But the moment he looked down at Loki his face shifted again. Before his face was pure Predator empowered by his pagan and grace magic but now the predator was on a leash that was the sharp mind of Sam Winchester on a mission and in that moment Loki _knew_ he was screwed. The Predator rallied on his instincts and fought on them but a predators’ instincts used by the mind of a Winchester? Loki didn’t know if he should be afraid or thrilled. Sam smiled at him, all teeth and blazing eyes, while he pressed his arousal in slow and sensual movements against the pagan. Groaning Loki replied with pressing himself harder against Sam and fought _his_ instincts to  not simply bend his head back and offer his throat in submission. He fought against it but oh how he wanted to do that. The last time somebody had looked at him like that and his instincts were howling at him to submit had been a long time ago…a time before his beloved brother fell…stomping that thought down the moment it came up as he used his powers to separate them again. They were standing again in the middle of his glade, facing each other, circling each other without reducing the distance between them.   
  


“Come on Loki…you can do better than that, can you?” Sam’s voice was so dark and deep it would put Castiel to shame and it did things to Loki that should be illegal. He wanted to reply, he really wanted, but he couldn’t find the words and the big smile on Sam’s face made it clear the he _knew_ , the smug bastard. At once both of them stopped their dance around each other and tendrils of silvery gold filled the void between them and curled around Loki and his powers that were still on display around him. The tendrils curled around Loki’s body and his powers. Pressure in all the right places that went from one piece of skin to the next, strolling lazily through his hair, caressing his jaw. His downfall was so unexpected that Loki wasn’t sure what exactly caused it. First one of the tendrils was looped around his left wrist and it felt as if Sam had used his tongue to lick the soft skin on his wrist and then use his teeth to bite the skin carefully the same moment another tendril enclosed the joints of his wings where they were hidden inside his vessel.   
  
The moment the pleasure clouded Loki’s mind and he closed his eyes he knew he was lost. He felt a hard body appear behind him and he didn’t resist as strong arms clamped down on his rib cage and he was kicked off his feet. Loki landed on his front in the soft green moss and a heavy body on top of him pinned him to the floor. For a moment nothing happened. Sam was using his hands to fixate Loki’s arms, body heavy on the smaller pagan while a pressed his arousal hard against Loki’s still jeans clad ass. Sam was breathing, hard and warm, down Loki’s neck while neither of them moved. The pagan knew that he lost their fight and he didn’t give a fuck. Accepting his defeat, he turned his head, face still pressed against the moss, and offered Sam his neck. The bite was expected as was the possessive growl that rumbled off Sam’s chest. Maybe this wasn’t the pure predator anymore but it wasn’t pure “Sam Winchester” either. The moment the bite broke the skin on his neck and a hot tongue lapped the blood off his skin Loki screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Sam’s long hair caressed the skin of his face and neck and was a stark contrast to the pain of the bite and the pleasure of the hot tongue. When Sam let go of his neck the hunter dropped as dead weight on the pagan and buried Loki under his big body. Silence again that was so full of anticipation that Loki was glad that he didn’t actually _needed_ to breath with the heavy weight on his back.   
  
Loki heard how Sam dragged his tongue over his lips, collection the last drops of pagan blood on them. “You…you said once to me that I could…” Voice deep and slow as if it was difficult for Sam to speak. “You said I could rip off your clothes and fuck you without any…” Loki remembered. He had said to the predator that he could fuck him against the wall without any prep and he couldn’t hurt him. Admiration bloomed in Loki that still half feral Sam was _there_ enough to ask for _consent_ … ”Do it.” It was a demand and Loki knew that he was in no position to make demands but a thought later both of them were stark naked and a hard cock was pressed against Loki’s ass without entering him. Sam kept doing nothing but rubbing against him with small movements, breath hot against Loki’s neck and Loki waited…He didn’t want to wait anymore, he wanted be fucked, wanted to feel the mix of pleasure and pain he would feel when Sam entered him. No, Loki didn’t _want_ it…he _needed_ it. Loki pushed back against Sam, wanted to encourage him, to show him that he wanted to be taken. But his hunter maintained his slow pace of small thrusts against Loki’s ass. Making impatient noises Loki pushed back against his hunter. That earned him a dark chuckle and Loki could feel Sam leaning closer to his ear. “Beg for it.” The sentence was accompanied by a hard thrust, but still not enough to take him. “Come on Loki…you want it and all you have to do is beg for it…” Added to that growled statement was another slow and hot lick over the bite mark on his neck. _Father be damned_ …Loki started to struggle against the hard body on top of him and the hands gripping his arms hard. The hands on his arms vanished and tendrils of silvery gold were wrapped around his wrists and upper arms, pressing him deep into the soft moss, the warm hands were at Loki’s hips suddenly and Sam shifted his weight for more leverage with his hips and raised his upper body of Loki’s back. “I said beg for it.” A snarled command and hard buck against him were everything Sam needed to bring down one of the most powerful beings in all creation. “Take me…just take me…please Sam…just…” Loki’s begging was ended with sharp yell as teeth were once again buried in his neck and the hands on his hips raised him up the tiniest bit and then Sam pushed in.   
  
One hard thrust that nailed _that_ spot in Loki dead on and while Sam’s groan was muffled Loki’s scream of pain and pleasure sounded through his forest. Sam set a hard pace and because he hadn’t let go of his iron grip on Loki’s hips the pagan had zero friction on his own cock and he didn’t care. Loki stopped fighting against the restrictions and just _took_ what Sam gave him. Every hard thrust was another wave of blood coiling pleasure and he loved it. The unleashed power that was Sam took what he wanted, he took Loki like he wanted. Without condition and without holding anything back and that made the pleasure so much better. But Loki should know by now that a Winchester never did what you expect from them as Sam release his neck.  
  
Still buried balls deep in his pagan Sam rolled them around until he was lying on his bag with Loki draped over him. Sitting up while making short and sharp thrust upwards Sam curled his right hand around Loki’s neglected cock. The moan became a groan as every hard thrust moved his cock in Sam’s tight fist and Loki…went with it. His body was straining against the body behind him, head bend back against a broad shoulder, hands buried in long hair Loki let Sam take every pleasure he wanted and took everything Sam offered in return. Their combined climax was a living thing…Loki came first and painted Sam’s first and his own chest white while Sam pumped his own climax into the tight and warm body in his lap. Their still unchecked powers exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors and loud roar…  
  
Sam collapsed backwards and took Gabriel with him. The archangel made a sound like a whine as Sam’s still buried cock dragged along his oversensitive prostate but the moment his exhausted body came to rest on top of Sam he felt a peace in himself Gabriel hadn’t been able to feel for a very long time.   
  
  


Neither of them spoke. Still too spend and out of breath to bother with other things. Hunter rough hands were caressing his arms, sides and chest. Gabriel discovered with a smile that Sam had cleaned up the mess on his chest. “Just for the record, I am not sorry about what just happened.” Voice back to normal, not the guttural rumble anymore, Gabriel could sense Sam again. The predator once again sated and sleeping. Gabriel snorted and rolled off Sam to lie next to him in the soft moss. His groan of loss when they separated made Sam chuckle and Gabriel growl at him. Together Sam and Gabriel were lying side by side on the green forest floor staring at the deep blue sky. Silence had fallen over the forest. “What did just happened Gabriel?” Grinning Gabriel took a deep breath to answer…”and if you start to explain the mechanics of gay sex to me I will fuck you again and I will not let you come.” That made Gabriel actual laugh. “You need to work on your threats Sam-a-lama because that wasn’t a good one.” Chuckling Sam rolled over to rest his head on his archangels’ chest, long hair flared out, and closed his eyes. Gabriel started to drag his fingers through once again dry hair that made Sam purr in well-being. “First thing, you teleported to my location. It’s a pagan thing and I’m not surprised that you can do that. I’m more surprised that you are already capable of using it. You are already stronger than even I could predict. Your mind used both of our connections to locate me and teleport at the same time. Well done kiddo, not bad for your first teleport. That afterwards…” Gabriel didn’t even try to suppress a shudder. “Your pagan-bound powers were the whole time with you during your stay in the four seasons but the seals cut off your ability to access your grace-bound powers. Even without your ability to access them they were there and growing, under pressure I have to add.” Sam made a humming sound. “That doesn’t explain my behavior.” “No, it doesn’t but with your appearance in my realm two things happened. Your pagan powers reacted to the nature around us, to the life but your grace powers went from no connection to your mind to a full connection. From zero to hundred in a heartbeat. Like a soda can under pressure when you open it. Together they overrode your common sense, took my greeting as a challenge which lead us to an awesome horizontal dirty dance.” Gabriel started to wiggle while humming a melody Sam didn’t know.   
  
Rising his head from his archangels’ chest Sam looked with face full of regret at Gabriel’s face. “I need to go back Gabriel.” Smiling in understanding Gabriel rested his hand in Sam’s hair. “I know kiddo, I know. Still has to fix the problem with big bro. But I mean what I said. You did good with him by putting him in his place. Maybe he will wake up now, but Sam…you need to be prepared that there is the possibility that he will never be able to understand what is happening to you.” Signing Sam got up and the moment he was back on his bare feet he was dressed again. “I know Gabriel but I still have to try.” He looked down at his archangel lying on the green forest floor and still stark naked. Sam’s cock thought that this sight was very delicious and of cause the archangel noticed. “Go back Sam. There will be enough time for that when you’re permanent out of the panic room.” With a sharp nod Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on the panic room, seeing everything he had willed into existence and was gone from the realm of Loki the Trickster.  
  
A days later, with no visit from his brother, Sam was trying to let several things at once levitate around him. He had conjured a few small red balls and let them float around him. Two were easy, three was okay, four was starting to get difficult and five weren’t working for now. As soon as he added number five he wasn’t able to control them anymore as individual objects, they became like a swarm and reacted all at once and in the same way. It was frustrating but he had time because…there was nothing else to do for now. Sam heard the door being opened but didn’t turn around. He was sure it would be Castiel again bringing his next meal along. Not really interesting and so he didn’t pay attention to the door that was still open. Dropping ball number five he was once again able to control the balls separately. It made him smile because he was getting better at it.   
  
“No wonder your brother freaked the way he did yesterday if you did something like that in front of him.” The gruff voice startled Sam and his concentration broke, the balls dropped to the floor and started to bounce around in the panic room. Sam turned around. Bobby was standing in the open door with two bottles of beer in his hands. “Bobby?!” That was not something Sam had expected. Yeah, he had asked himself why Bobby never came along to visit him in the panic room but this looked so much like…social call with the beers in one hand and a chair in the other that Sam wasn’t sure what to make out of it. “Yeah, ya idjit. Who were you expecting? The Queen of England?” Bobby came into the panic room after kicking the door to the panic room wide open and placed his chair next to a small table Sam had conjured to eat on it. Beers were placed on the table and Bobby dropped himself in his chair. Mentally shrugging with his shoulders Sam went over and dropped himself in a chair he willed into existence. “Neat little trick Sam,” Bobby said while handing him an open bottle of beer. “It has its perks,” Sam answered while taking the offered beer. He took he swing while eyeing the man who had been more a father to him than his father in blood. “Where is Dean?” That was a save territory to ask something like that Sam thought but as soon as he asked the question Bobby looked...tired. “Gone. I send him and the angel on a hunt three states over and told him there was nobody else close enough to handle it and he was just wasting my good scotch the way he drowns himself in it.” At that Sam’s eyebrows nearly vanished in his hairline. Dean would leave him behind, again? It felt like a stab to his heart and he nearly missed what Bobby said next. “...and I wanted a chance to talk to you alone. Dean said that you’re not yourself and that an unknown angel is involved since the fucked up mess with the horseman and whatever you said to him yesterday freaked him out in big numbers. So I sent him off to get some air between the two of you.” Nodding absently Sam took another swing of his beer. “I told him that I don’t want to talk him because he doesn’t want to listen and understand. He made up his mind that I am dangerous to myself and others, or whatever. I told him to come back when he really wants to know what’s going on...well, I kicked him out of the room after that. That I didn’t need to touch him for that is likely the reason he freaked out on you.” Bobby signed and put his beer on the table. “You Winchesters can’t do anything the easy way, can you?” Not giving an actual answer Sam smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “What happened in that diner Sam? I need to know so I can sort out this made you two made.” Closing his eyes Sam took a deep breath. He would tell Bobby everything he could. He wanted to help sort out this mess, but would it be enough? _“Gabriel?”_ A soft question through their connection and the answer was instant. _“Yeah, kiddo?” “What should I tell Bobby? About...about us I mean?”_ A warm feeling trickled through their connection and made Sam smile. _“Tell him what you want him to know but I believe that your papa-bear is far more open minded than you realize. Just tell him...”_ With that the presence that was his archangel vanished from his mind to an extent that he was nothing more than a background noise. Gabriel’s version of privacy.   
  
Sam opened his eyes again, emptied his beer and dumped both of their bottles in the trash in Bobby’s kitchen. Bobby didn’t even flinch or gave any other reaction to the power display. “What has Dean told you?” The old hunter made a growling sound that was so much _him_ that it made Sam smile. “He told me the bullshit he always tells when he’s afraid for his kid brother. Just tell me your side.”   
  
The young hunter took a deep breath and became aware that his grace-bound powers were waking up again. Right, the door was wide open. Sam let the magic drip through him as he started to talk. “We went where you sent us. It was a mess Bobby. The moment we knew we were about to fight a horseman Dean said...he said he couldn’t trust me around a horseman like Famine and so many demons. He couldn’t risk me hulking out on him and Cas and risk everything. So he knocked me out and chained me to the bathroom sink. I couldn’t free myself and that’s when Gabriel came along...” Bobby interrupted him. “Gabriel, who…?” At that Sam looked rather sheepish. “Gabriel like...the archangel Gabriel.” Bobby made a face Sam couldn’t read. “An archangel came to free you? Wasn’t he the trickster who managed to lead you two by your noses?” Sam remembered...it felt like a lifetime ago. “Yeah, he is not only Gabriel but Loki as well. He freed me  and I told him what happened like I just told you. He told me he couldn’t help or one side of this war would make him choose a side...He can’t fight his own family and I respect that. Gabriel...he offered me a different kind of help. He knew I was ready to go back to the demon blood to save my brother, he offered me his.” That made Bobby stop. “Why would an archangel and pagan god, one of the truly powerful pagans offer you his blood Sam?” No question about his decision to take the demon blood. At that question Sam couldn’t fight the blush that crept up his throat and face. “He...uh...he and I...we are seeing each other for month now. Dean doesn’t know...” Bobby made a scoffing sound. “Sam, I don’t care what people do in their own time. So, you’re having fun with an archangel who obvious gave you the weapons to fight the horseman. What else happened?” That was the reason Sam loved Bobby. No bullshit, no questions, just acceptance. “He explained to me that the powers I have were always my own. I was born with them and the demon blood that was given to me as a baby enhanced them to an extent that they wouldn’t be dormant. Gabriel explained also that _any_ strong enough blood of a supernatural being will power me up...so he gave me his blood and I took it.” Sam stopped and watched the man that was so much more than he mentor, Bobby _was_ his father.   
  
Bobby dragged his hand over his bear. “Obviously you took the blood. Did you even ask about the consequences?””Gabriel told me. I am blood-bound to him but because I took more of his blood then he took of mine I have more control over this connection than he has.” Bobby made scrunched expression. He had picked up on what Sam had said... _this connection_. “You are bound to him in more than one way.” Not a question. “Yes, we are bound in blood but my soul is connected to his grace. Grace is part of his blood and now it’s part of mine as well.” The old hunter went with his hand over his thick beard and said nothing for a few minutes. Sam kept watching him while monitoring his grace powers. With the door to the panic room wide open his powers were running through him faster and faster...until Sam let them _be_ , no longer holding them down. Bobby noticed the change in the young hunter at once. “What’s with the headlights?” Conjuring a small mirror Sam saw for the first time his eyes glowing with power. His usual hazel colored eyes were illuminated from within and glowed in a bright silvery white light, he had the eyes of an angel right now. Sam tuned it down and his eyes no glowed with his grace. “The seals of the panic room are suppressing the grace-bound part of my powers. They are there but I have no way to access them. Every time the door is opened I can feel them as long as the door stays open. The longer the door is open the more my powers are in the open again.” Again Bobby fell silent and Sam let him think in peace. “You don’t have to stay in this room, to you?” A tricky question. It was true, Sam didn’t have to stay in that room, he merely had chosen to do so. As an answer he teleported into Bobby’s kitchen, grabbed two beers out of the fridge and was once again in his chair in the panic room handing the beer over. Chuckling Bobby excepted the beer.   
  
“I guess that answers my question and I don’t need to ask why you chose to stay here because the answer is your brother. I have one last question Sam. Are you mated to the archangel?” This was not a question Sam had expected and he had no answer to it. Yeah, he was bound by grace and blood to Gabriel and Loki, but mated? _“No, we are not mated. Not yet at least.”_ Gabriel’s voice rolled through his head light thunder. Sam sent a questioning feeling back. _“I’m a bit surprised that your papa-bear knows about such things. We are bound to each other in two different ways. Blood for the pagan and soul for the archangel but that doesn’t mean we are mated. A mating is a declaration of ownership. A visible mark to show that an individual belongs to someone. It has become rare and it’s a connection above anything else. You will be mine as I will be yours. Not even Lucifer could override my claim even with you being his true vessel. What is mine is mine and no one will be able to take you from me.”_ Loki’s thunderous voice made Sam wince and as fast as the pagan was in his head he was gone again.   
  
“Sam?” The young hunter shook his head. “I’m fine. That were just Gabriel and Loki. They had something to say because of your question. Gabriel is not amused that you know about Mating to begin with and Loki explained it a bit. To answer to your question, no, I’m bound to them but not mated.” Sam couldn’t make himself say _yet_. It felt too big to him. “Them? You said both of them were one and the same.” It should be strange how much Sam smiled these days but to him it had become natural again. “They are the same and still separated but I can always tell which one is talking to me and because of our connections he’s in my head most of the time anyway.”  
  
Bobby smiled at Sam. It was so obvious that Sam loved the archangel-pagan that even when everything else went down and the shit hit the fan with the Winchester brothers, Sam wouldn’t be alone. The old hunter said nothing. It wasn’t necessary. “The way I see it everything is fine with you and your brother has big problems adjusting to this situation. I don’t care about your plus one, plus two or whatever as long as you, your boyfriend and your new headlights don’t blow up my house. Since you’re staying down here because of your brother and he’s not here for the time being you’re welcome to stay with me even if my furniture is not as fancy as yours.” Bobby got up and started to walk out of the panic room with Sam behind him. His legs would really appreciate more room to walk. Sam was about to close the door but the moment the skin of his hand touched the metal of the door he made a pained hissing sound and pulled his hand off the door. There was nothing visible on his hand but it felt like he was burned. Before he could reach again for the door Bobby had it already closed and was scratching the paint off the door in several thin lines. “I have my doubts that we’re still in need of that.” Together they left the panic room behind.   
  
It took three days for Dean and Castiel to be back and Sam was once again in the panic room. The days with Bobby had been fun and helping the old hunter with his researches for other hunters had helped him put his fast working mind at ease. He tried to talk to his brother when he came to him but once again Dean refused by simply leaving again and that made Sam edgy. He knew he was running of time. His pagan powers were urging him to go back to the forest, go back to Loki and with the seals broken on his prison his grace powers were developing at an alarming rate. Sam could not stay much longer or his powers would active again like the first time as he teleported himself to Loki’s realm.   
  
Then everything went to hell in every sense of the word…  
  
His head was burning and hammering with pain and nothing helped. The pain was so intensive that Sam couldn’t even get up and chose to keep lying on his bed, sweating and panting. Sam was barely aware that his brother entered the panic room and mumbled something like “About bloody time...” before he left again. Not even checking on his brother. Gabriel was trying to sooth his raw nerves and tried to keep him confident. Told him of days of old and what he had seen at the beginning as God was still creating life. The pain meant change according to Gabriel. His body was adjusting to the needs of his powers so that they wouldn’t burn him from within when they reached their peak. Sam could handle that. He was used to pain and he knew that is was just a matter of time until it would be over...but then another voice broke through the pained haze of his mind. His brothers voice... _”Dad told me it would come to that...Either I have to save Sammy or...or I have to kill him. Nothing between. Save or kill...”_ At that everything stopped for Sam. The pain didn’t matter, his rooting powers didn’t matter...nothing was important right now. He had tried so hard to make his brother see and make him understand that what was happening to him wasn’t bad or evil, it was nothing but a change but he was still _Sam_. But now...now he was in his brothers head and was shown the truth. It hadn’t been enough and would never be. Their dad was dead and Dean still lived by his command. _Save or kill him_...his own brother. It was too much...too much for his pained soul to take. His soul cried in despair he felt like the day the hellhounds came for Dean. His brother thought he was lost and needed to be killed.   
  
Sam howled in pain, anger, despair, sorrow and his powers joined in. After the wave of pain and sorrow ebbed away Sam felt something different. The panic room was broken, cracks in the wall and ceiling and door was nothing but metal junk. That was all done by his own powers but something was else was nearby. Something far more powerful and angry...The earth shook and something like electricity was in the air. Sam checked the connections in his mind. Normally they were like a lake around his mind, everywhere and nowhere. Now they were pointing in one direction...close to Sam. A cold shiver ran down Sam’s spine as the earth shook again and a whip like thunder crashed in the sky. The hunter knew the signs, knew what was causing it.   
  
He took three steps at once and ran through Bobby’s living room and out of the front door. The sky was so dark it looked almost black with stark white lightning parting the dark clouds followed by deafening thunderclaps while the wind howled around him like a feral beast. There...at the gate to Bobby’s junkyard were his brother, Castiel and Bobby  himself, all facing the same direction. They didn’t notice Sam’s presence and he understand completely why they weren’t paying him any attention.   
  
There he stood in all his glory and power. Eyes blazing in silver and gold. Hair wild in the wind and with every flash of lightning the shadowy outlines of six giant wings were illuminated on the gravel...and than he spoke and the power behind his words were like a caress for Sam. He let himself drown in the familiar feeling and let his own powers join the chaos around him. And than a voice fueled by rage and power boomed and silenced everything else. “I come to take what is mine and I will not leave without it.” The Archangel Gabriel, Messenger of God and Loki the Trickster had arrived to take back what was theirs. They came to take back Sam Winchester and not even the forces of heaven and hell would be able to stop them.   
  
Try to stop us was their message and this message was carried by thunder and lighting. Gabriel and Loki would not leave without Sam Winchester. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that were chapter 3 in one week - that's the good news. Now the bad one: I have the next week off and don't think i will be able to write the last chapter. Yeah, the next chapter will be the last...feels strange to me :/ but i still have a (be careful) destiel one shot in mind since a saw an AWESOME picture of misha with some heavy nerdy glasses and that gave ideas...*giggle* as you can see my crazy mind has some things saved in dark corners^^


	6. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back bitches :D
> 
> so, first day at work and it was boring as fuck so i had time to write and got a bit of plot done. no smut sadly but we're going to have that in the next chapter. i made a cut in this chapter or i would be able to post the update today. 
> 
> since sleep is for the weak i try to sleep now to get my 4 hours and hopefully i can write the final chapter at work tomorrow. should you still find a few mistakes you can keep them because it's way too hot and way too late :P
> 
> good night  
> silva

At first there was nothing but ease between them. Loki could feel how relaxed Sam was even with being back in his…cage. He didn’t want to think about it like that, it reminded him too much of his own older brother, but it was true. The panic room was a cage to hold Sam like the Cage was built to hold Lucifer. The resemblance was…disturbing. Both of them had been locked away by their older brothers because the younger ones did something the older ones didn’t agree with. Loki had to admit that sometimes Sam reminded him so much of Lucifer it was hurting him. It was in the way Sam smiled at him or the soft caresses on his face, his back…and then there were times where the both of them couldn’t be more different. He remembered stories told by Michael that an archangels true vessel was not only made to hold their power. They were another part of the archangel itself. Two halves of the same coin. Sometimes Gabriel had to question himself if that, two halves of one being, was the reason he was so drawn to Sam Winchester, because he was Lucifer’s true vessel. The vessel of the one brother he had loved more than anything else and the true reason he ran from home. Gabriel couldn’t watch his brothers destroy each other, tear into each other…  
  
The day Lucifer fell was the day Gabriel buried a part of himself and filled the void with pagan magic. He became Loki the Trickster as he was Gabriel the Archangel. The place in his being that held the love for his brother Lucifer was locked away in the depth of his combined being. They couldn’t think about it anymore, couldn’t feel it anymore or they would go mad and a being like them gone mad could only be stopped by death. So they ran and kept running…right into his brothers’ true vessel and he stopped…Gabriel stopped running and…was himself again. He was Gabriel again but Sam took him in as a whole. As an archangel and pagan and didn’t care that he couldn’t be _only_ an archangel anymore. And for the first time in millennia Gabriel was happy again. He wanted to wait to ask Sam to be his mate. With his growing powers Sam was in no danger anymore that their final connection would hurt him. But the universe was an evil son of a bitch and took obviously a sickened kind of pleasure of torturing Sam Winchester…  
  
One moment Sam was only a sense of calmness in his mind and a moment later their connections exploded in pain, in grief, in loss and rage…but then came the thoughts running through connection… _Save or kill him_ …  
  
No, no one would take Sam Winchester from him. No fucking one would touch…his mate and no one would hurt him anymore. For the first time in their combined existence they, Gabriel and Loki, were truly one being. The rage of a pagan and his thirst for blood and the wrath of an archangel to bring justice to those who hurt what was _theirs_. They  spread their wings to their greatest extent. The usual soft golden colors had change to a metallic shade of gold and amber while their primaries cut down everything in their path…Feathers like blades and a worthy weapon for an archangel and pagan while their powers danced across and between the bladelike feathers like lightning. With one powerful beat of their wings they were in the sky and where they went thunder and lightning followed them. Black and purple clouds were rolling and coiling at the horizon and darkening the sun until the only light came from the lighting their wings gave off. With every strong wingbeat thunder rolled over the earth while they felt their mates’ soul cry in pain and sorrow. It made them fly even faster and they didn’t care that their family would be able to sense them. Nothing but the wrath of an archangel would be able to darken the sky until the sun was blocked out and call for a storm that turned day to night. It didn’t matter. Let them see and let them come. They would fight all of them and they would lose and die by their sword until no one would dare any longer to touch that was _theirs_. Maybe  Gabriel was the youngest of the archangels and his three older brothers had always been stronger than him but not anymore. He wasn’t just Gabriel anymore and should one or even all of them join forces to fight he would not stop. Gabriel would fight, Loki would fight and his brothers would stand no chance against him.   
  
With a loud clap of thunder, they landed in front of the salvage yard that was Bobby Singer’s home. The force of their landing shook the earth and several of the old car wrecks rattled and windows broke. It made Loki smile with satisfaction, destruction was good. He wanted more of it.   
  
Loki waited with his wings stretched to their greatest size and his sword only a thought away. The mortals would not be able to see his wings, but they would be able to see their shadows and his own brother would be able to see them. That would be enough to warn them. He would not kill them for this would hurt his mate even more and his mate would hate him. Not acceptable. Slowly the mortals appeared at the gate. He could feel the seals and protection wards and smiled. Should the mortals think they were save behind them they were going to be really surprised when he simply walked past everything. Behind the gate and the protections he could see his own brother, his mates’ brother and the man that was their father in every sense of the word. Loki waited and watched. What would they do? There were probably about 20 yards between them and he could see the rise and fall of their chests while their breathing was speeding up. Good, they were afraid, he could taste it in the air but they were hunters after all. They feared him and still they were ready to face him. It made Loki smile in a cruel way that made Castiel take a step in front of the mortals. “What you want, Trickster?” Ah, his mates’ brother made the start, hardly a surprise. Taking a deep breath Loki let his powers roll off him and across his wings into the sky. Thunder and lightning crashed above them. “I come to take what is mine and I will not leave without it.” Suddenly Sam was behind the others. His gaze finding Loki with ease and the expression of joy and want that was shown on Sam’s face was like a caress for Loki. He enjoyed pleasing his mate. “I very much doubt that we have something that is yours. Maybe you should check in douche town because I don’t give a fuck and piss off.” Growled words that did nothing but make Loki even more angry. Bobby made a hissing sound while Castiel repositioned himself closer to Dean. One step more and he would be like a shield between the furious archangel and the hunter. The seraph would not stand a chance against him when he…no, Loki wouldn’t do anything to the young seraph because that would hurt Sam and he wouldn’t do that. “For once in your life boy, shut up.” The growled words of Bobby irritated Dean who looked in disbelieve at the older hunter. “Why? The dude was an ass the moment we met him and since we learned he is one of the feathered douche heads it got even worse.” Nobody had noticed Sam behind them, Gabriel’s presence and power too overwhelming, but Gabriel could see Sam’s face and the way it darkened with every word his brother spoke. Loki could see that Bobby was about to reply but Sam beat him to it. Loki could see how Sam’s powers flared wide around him, enwind him until they stretched far behind him like wings, his eyes blazing in silver and gold. “Loki is here because of me”, his mate all but growled and it turned Loki on to see him like that.   
  
Dean turned around to face the growling sound behind him and looked so startled that it was his own brother he faced. “What the fuck are you doing here Sam?” Bobby turned around as well while Castiel was still facing Loki since he was the more dangerous being right now. “What do you think I’m doing here, Dean? Loki is here because of _me_. He came because I called out for him and broke the panic room while doing so.” Loki was proud and worried at the same time. Proud because Sam told his own brother that he had called for the archangel slash pagan and worried because he knew how Dean would react. “So that’s how it is now Sam? You join the asshole that only wants us to agree to his brothers so they could have their big prizefight? Looks like you forgot that it’s the same asshole that killed me hundreds of times, uh?” That was a low blow, even from Dean, and it made Loki growl and his feather made a screeching sound as the bladelike feather moved against each other.   
  
Sam merely raised his chin in defiance and stared at his brother with glowing eyes. “No, Dean. I have not forgotten what he did but I have forgiven him for it because he helped us where and when he could. Because of his help I was able to save your sorry ass from the horseman and…” Dean wasn’t paying attention anymore to the archangel in his back while Bobby watched the exchange between the brothers. His face showed that he knew that this would not end well while Castiel was visible torn between guarding Dean against their brothers. “I don’t give a fuck what he did or that you have forgiven him. That’s just Ruby 2.0…you and your trust in monsters. He makes you depend on him and then he will hand you over to Lucifer and you’re making it very easy for him.” Loki saw the angry ripple in Sam’s powers and Castiel pulled the older Winchester off his spot just in time as Sam’s powers lashed out. “If it wasn’t for him I would have said ‘Yes’ to Lucifer months ago.”   
  
Stunned silence filled the place after Sam’s angry outburst. Even Loki’s thunder had gone quiet and only the silent lightning remained to illuminate the place. “For month the only thing you have shown to me was distrust that borders on hate. You treat me like I would jump you any minute. You left me Dean, you left me…and you want to know who came to help me when I want nothing more as to give in because it didn’t matter anymore if I keep refusing the devil, Dean? Gabriel came, Loki came. He kept Lucifer off my dreams, he freed me and helped me to save you and your only response to it was to lock me away. Again, you left me behind, and you know what? I’m not even surprised by it. History is just repeating itself, isn’t it? I really hope Michael is proud of you that his own vessel lives up to his standards of how to handle a younger brother who does not do what the older expects him to do. Same story, different time, the nearly same brothers fighting the same fight.” Sam was snarling at the end and his powers were drowning everything around him while reaching for Loki. What Sam had said was…it was true and it hurt to admit it. The similarities between Lucifer and Michael, Sam and Dean could not be talked off. They were there and Loki knew that. He couldn’t see Deans face since he was facing his brother but that wasn’t necessary. The way is body language changed was enough. It went from angry to outright hostile. “So, you want to take the easy way out? That’s it? Finally joining the Big Monster Club Sam?” Loki saw red and only the way Sam was laughing suddenly stopped him from charging the hunter. The way Sam laughed sounded so… _wrong_ to Loki. He had seen and heard his hunter laugh in joy and passion. He remembered the way he laughed after the prank he pulled on his brother with the sex shop but this…it was joyless, cold, and it made Loki’s skin crawl with wrongness. “Dad told me it would come to that. Either I have to save Sammy or I have to kill. Nothing between. Save or kill. That’s what dad told you about me and I’m pretty sure what option you have chosen.” Sam’s voice was empty, devoid of any  emotion while his face was a picture of calmness like he had accepted what his brother would do. Sam stood tall, towering over his older brother while he opened his posture as he stretched his arms off his sides. His powers mirroring his posture. He was giving his brother a better target Loki realized in horror but he still was not moving. Something in Sam’s face stopped him.   
  
“Come on, Dean. Do it. Finish the last order Dad gave you and try kill me. Good luck with that. The last time some assholes managed to kill me Lucifer brought me back within five minutes. So do it right.” Dean didn’t move. He was frozen on his spot. “Come on, Dean! Why are you hesitating? You think of me as monster that needs to be killed and your hunter. It’s your job to kill monster. So do your job! It’s the family business after all.” That brought movement into the older Winchester and Loki reacted. He was in front of Dean in a wingbeat and pushed his own brother and Bobby aside with a push of his wings. They were thrown backwards, Castiel farer then Bobby. Dean landed on his back with a snarling pagan on his chest and a shiny blade at his throat. “Don’t you dare touch what is mine!” The thunder was back and clashed loud in the sky. “He tried and tried again to make you listen but you know what, Dean Winchester? Sam is right. Michael would be so proud of you that you, his true vessel, act the same way he did with Lucifer. Exactly the same way…But not this time. Not now and not every again will I watch one you cast down who I love. Not again. Sam is _mine_.”  
  
Loki’s roar was like the thunder that escorted him and the lightning was reflecting in the blade he still pressed to the hunters throat. He wanted to make the hunter bleed for the pain and distress he had caused his mate. Wanted to make him pay for everything he had…”I’m yours Loki.” The soft words ripped him out of his rage and he whipped around to stare at Sam. Sam, who was kneeling on the dirty floor. One knee bent, head lowered with eyes on the floor while he kept his arms spread of his body. Loki saw and felt it. Sam was…he was submitting to him. Sam Winchester was giving himself freely to Gabriel and Loki without any conditions. Sam _knew_ what that would mean for him. He would never be free of him again. Bound to an archangel and pagan for eternity. Sam would be at his side until the universe stopped to be. Loki felt Dean starting to struggle against him and the blade at his throat but it didn’t bother Loki since the human would never be able to break his hold on him. He felt Sam’s reach for him with his powers. Sam was enveloping his wings with his powers that turned  the bladelike wing back to their soft appearance. Loki could hear a surprised gasp from his brother. Yeah, an archangels’ wings were different from those of a seraph. They were weapon to him, he would caress his mate with them, would let his mate touch and groom them. They were an extent of his very grace and to allow Sam to touch them like this made it clear for every other angel that Gabriel belonged to Sam Winchester as he belonged to Gabriel and Loki.   
  
Loki released Dean from his iron grip, dismissing his blade and walked over to Sam like in haze. He stopped in front of his hunter. His hunter who called for him in the moment of his biggest distress and who fought his own brother for him…for Loki, for Gabriel…the archangel who ran away…Loki buried his hands in his hunters’ mane and forced him to look up. “Why, Sam? Why would you say something like that?” Sam smiled at him. The smile that made Gabriel’s grace sing with proud because it was him that made this beautiful soul smile and shine. “Why not, Loki? You were there when I needed someone, you were there to keep my nightmares at bay, you were there when I was about to give in you stopped me and showed me that there is more. Something left to fight for…and…you…I want to do that because it feels right. I know what you feel because I can _feel_ it myself. So, Loki the Trickster and Gabriel the Archangel…I’m yours if you want me.” Not once left the soul blazing smile Sam’s face and Loki could feel that every word was spoken in complete honesty. Sam dropped his arms as Loki pulled one hand off his mane to grip his wrist. Loki smiled and gloried in the light of the soul that was Sam Winchester. The hunter who gave himself to an equally lost archangel and pagan. Loki gave Sam a light kiss on his dry and warm lips. “Let’s go then”, the pagan whispered. Both of them knew what was waiting for Sam the moment they left. Ripples of dark pleasure made his wings shudder in anticipation.   
  
Loki’s other hand was still buried deep in his hunters’ mane as he turned his head to watch at Bobby. “Goodbye, Bobby…and thank you…for trying.” The old hunter just nodded. Turning his head again Sam faced his brother and the seraph. “Dean, Cas…” No warm words of farewell. Their names were the last things they heard Sam Winchester say before he vanished with his archangel.   
  
After the thunder and the harsh words, the silence that fell was eerie and chilling to the bones.


	7. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> it's done...I'm finally done. This is the last chapter of my pagan series and it fells strange to me. Someone even yelled at me as i told her that this will be the final update^^ well...EAT THAT :D now you know the fucked up feeling *evil laugher* and now go and find the plot^^ i left some clues :P
> 
> My next project will be a destiel oneshot (ONESHOT, you hear me!!!)
> 
> And now have fun and don't hate me too much please^^

The scenery around Sam changed within one heartbeat and the next and he found himself in the glade again. He was still in the same position he had taken while speaking to Loki. One knee bent with Loki’s right hand in his hair and his left hand still holding his wrist. The pagan was staring down at him with blazing eyes, breathing too fast for a being that had no need to do it to begin with. Sam could see the outlines of his archangels’ wing flickering. No solid outlines but Sam was never that close to actually _see_ Gabriel’s wings. His fingers itched with the urge to touch them.     
     
“Sam…” Loki’s voice was deeper than usual and it had a clarity to it that wasn’t there normally. Wetting his lips with quick swab of his tongue Loki hardened his grip on Sam’s hair. Like he wanted to prevent the hunter from leaving him. “Are you sure about this? It can never be undone. You will be mine until the end of time and both of us will no longer exist. Where one goes the other will follow…” With Sam perched on one knee they were nearly at the same high but still there was some room left for Sam to straighten up his spine and stare at the pagan who was still holding his hair in a tight grip. “Yes.”  The one word that could doom the world…or bind a former human to an archangel turned trickster.     
     
Loki slammed their lips together in a fierce kiss that was more force than finesse while Sam was forced to completely kneel on the soft forest floor. Meanwhile Loki did something to the forest. Two of the old and tall pines bent downwards and wrapped their soft and thin branches near the tree top around the hunters’ wrists and pulled his arms up. Sam was now spread-eagled kneeling in the middle of a pagans’ glade while said pagan was still kissing him with everything he had and the hunter could do nothing but whimper. Loki used his finally superior high to hold his hunter still with the force of his kiss and a hard grip in his mane. The submission the pagan felt from his hunter was fueling his desire. The hunters’ soul was open and blazing and pliant while being surrounded by an archangels’ grace. Like his soul Sam’s body offered no resistance. Bound by the pagans’ realm Sam enjoyed the way he was kissed. Loki was offering everything with his kiss and not holding back. The hand in his hair started to travel down his throat until Loki reached the buttons of his plaid shirt and without breaking their kiss the pagan started to open it, button after button. The moment Loki felt the soft material of Sam’s t-shirt instead of warm skin the pagan growled and broke their kiss. “Why do you always have to wear like ten layers of clothes?” Suddenly Loki had his blade in his right hand and used it cut through the t-shirt Sam was wearing. When he was done Loki let the tip of his blade slide upwards, starting at the soft skin at Sam’s chiseled abs and still going upwards until the blade rested behind Sam’s right ear. Not once had the blade broken through golden skin. The pagan made a humming sound while Sam tried to keep himself as still as possible. “Didn’t really think that through…” Lowering the blade Loki stepped back. “Look at you, Sam…So full of anticipation that you don’t want to wait any longer. Want to have me fuck you, take you again and again make you completely mine. It’s delicious to see you like that. Tide up for me, hard and aching for me…but these have to go…” With a snap the Sam lost is plaid shirt and the destroyed remains of his t-shirt. Loki stalked around Sam and let the tip of his blade dance of warm skin without making a cut. The blade danced over his arms, followed the long way of his spine and his shoulder and came to rest at the hunters’ throat while the pagan who held the blade pressed himself against his hunter from behind. “Last chance, my hunter…once I get this party going there will no way back. You still can call this off and be sure that I won’t think any different of you. I still want you and will take everything you will give me on your terms.” In answer Sam leaned his head back against Loki’s shoulder and bared his throat. “Not a chance, Loki. Do it.” The pagan pressed a soft kiss against Sam’s hair. “Remember that…because I can’t promise that his won’t hurt.”    
   
Without giving him time to reply Loki pressed the tip of his blade against the soft skin behind Sam’s right ear and dragged the blade down his hunters’ throat. A deep red line started to follow the blade and blood started to run down golden skin. Sam was oddly…silent. He was panting hard and made now and then a grunting sound and kept his body completely immobile. The scent his hunters’ blood was heavy in the air and while Loki dragged the blade over the prominent collarbone he couldn’t resist the tempting scent and licked over the bloody line on his hunters’ throat. That got him he reaction. Sam howled in pleasure and pain. Loki could taste both in the blood he kept licking it off warm skin – blade dragged from collarbone over Sam’s shoulder – and Sam kept howling in pleasure and was gripping tight on the living bonds on his wrists. “Please Loki…please let…” Loki groaned now as well. Sam enjoyed what he was doing and was aroused enough to make him beg… - blade dragged over the smooth skin of his arm in sinuous lines - … it was nearly too much for him. Loki followed his blade with his tongue and when he couldn’t reach the bleeding cut probably he ducked down under Sam’s arm without his blade stopping his path. Now standing in front of Sam the pagan could see the blissed out expression of his hunter. Of his normal hazel color was nothing left in his eyes. The black of his eyes consumed nearly everything and thin rings of gold and silver surrounded the black. Blood was running down and painted Sam in red – blade dragged over the hunters’ forearm – while his arousal dented his jeans in an almost obscenely way. The drag of the blade had slowed down to a crawl until Loki reached his hunters’ wrist. The branches holding Sam up shifted their position, while never releasing him, so Loki could cut a perfect clear line around the stretched wrist.  

Loki took half a step back to admire is work. Dark red blood was still running down his hunters’ chest and muscled arm and the picture was strangely erotic in a primal way. Loki dragged the blade, still smeared with blood, over his own left palm until his own blood welled up and dropped the blade. He used his right hand to caress his debauched hunter and kissed him softly. “Don’t think I’m already done with you…” Loki pressed his bloody hand onto the cut he made behind Sam’s ear and followed the bloody line with his hand. The moment their blood mixed Sam roared. The pagan power within him that started out as Loki’s and was now uniquely Sam’s. When their blood started to mix so did their powers. The blood bond roared to life the moment Sam roared in pleasure and was coiling between them. When Loki closed his hand around the bloody wrist a red pulsing light crawled of the long bloody line and the moment it reached the point behind Sam’s ear his hunter dropped his head, long hair obscuring his face and his whole body went flag. The power of the blood magic had knocked Sam out and Loki let him rest…for now.       
   
The moment Sam found his senses again he was still bound by the two pines but strangely his shoulders weren’t feeling stiff or were hurting. He felt a strange kind of anticipation and suddenly he remembered Loki and his blade, the way it had cut through his skin and the weird mix of pain and pleasure. The blade…Sam looked at his right arm. Where the blade went was now some kind of tattoo…It looked like a branch to him. The branch was thin and covered in white and brown bark and small green leaves were growing off the thin branch and it almost looked to Sam as if the leaves were…moving in a soft breeze. “The Vikings used to build their places under huge birches when they gave their offerings to Loki. It suits you.” Gabriel was sitting under an old tree, arms crossed behind him…and he was stark naked with his hard cock lying against his belly. Looking down at himself Sam became away that he was naked as well with a strip of leather bond tightly around the base of his own hard cock...Sam couldn’t keep the groan down as pleasure started to run through him again. He watched while Gabriel walked over to him. It was alluring to simply watch Gabriel in all his naked glory. Sam felt slender fingers under his chin draw his head up. He met Gabriel’s golden gaze who was smirking at him with a mischief smile. “My pretty hunter…” With these soft words Gabriel kissed him. Slow and soft with warm and playful lips. The slowness of their kiss fueled Sam’s desire even more and he moaned in frustration. With a chuckle Gabriel pulled back and walked around him. Sam tried to follow him with his eyes but when Gabriel stood directly behind his back he had to use his other senses. Gabriel kneeled down behind Sam, using his own legs to open Sam’s legs even more. Slender fingers danced over the hunters’ sides lower and lower until _– finally_ – a magical lubed finger pushed into Sam. “You have no idea how good you look like that. All stretched and spread out for me. Burning with desire and want. I can feel how much you want me to just take you and make you cum. Hard and fast…” The still one finger was shoved hard back into Sam’s tight channel. It was good but…not enough. “I thought about to keep you like that for hours and hours. Bound and spread open for me to use as I please. Maybe I just do that…keep you like that and fuck you whenever and however I want. When I’m done I just plug you up to keep you lose and open for me and you would not be allowed to finish until I tell you. It would take you hours and hours to earn my permission for that. Would you like that, Sam? For me to simply use you for my own pleasure?” Whispered heated words while Gabriel worked him open and Sam tried to answer. He really tried but couldn’t find any words at all to speak. Meanwhile Gabriel added a second finger and started scissoring and stretching Sam more open. “Or I throw you down, maybe on top of my dinner table and ride that cock of yours. Slowly…I would move slowly on top of you and take my time and when we both are about to die of blue balls I would finish both of us at once and I would feel you in me…again and again I would feel you in me…” Three fingers made Sam whine and whimper and begging for more without words. “Or we’re going to do both at some point. I hope you will think of a few things you want to do to me Sam…but for now…” Panting Sam felt Gabriel’s cock at his stretched hole. “…For now I will just enjoy you the way you are right now. Lose and open and…mine.” Gabriel grabbed Sam by his hips and slammed into him and only stopped when he bottomed out and pressed flush against his hunters’ strong back.   
  
The pace he set was not gentle, was not soft or loving. Gabriel latched with his teeth on the mark he made all those months ago during their first night…it almost felt like different life. Sam could feel this orgasm like a wave hit against the inside of his skin…Only the damn leather stripe was keeping him from going over. He was hardly aware that one of Gabriel’s hand left his hip and was placed in the middle of his chest. At first there was just the feeling of a warm hand on his chest, a sweaty archangel pressed against his back and pounding into him. But then a fire burned through him starting at his chest. Sam was barely aware if it was him or Gabriel or maybe both of them screaming in pleasure while the fire raced through him and that was the moment Sam didn’t care for the leather stripe anymore as his orgasm washed finally through him and the fire in his whole body exploded like nothing he had ever felt before. Heat and darkness and a feeling of _finally_ were the last things Sam felt before the explosion in his mind ended in a brilliant with light and a comfortable darkness took him in.  
  
**Six month later…**    
   
Dean knew they had done everything right. They had drawn the rune for Loki correctly and to make it clear who they wanted to summon they added the name of the Archangel Gabriel in Enochian to their spell. Bobby had placed an offering of blood, Dean’s blood, and honey in the circle they had drawn it under a birch and Dean spoke the summon spell. Nothing happened. No pagan appeared and no flutter of wings to announce the appearance of an archangel. The only angel that was present was Castiel and he agreed to let the humans do the summoning. But it looked like they had no luck with their summoning and that frustrated him beyond anything.    
   
Turning on his spot Dean was about to walk back inside Bobby’s house but the surprised expression on Castiel’s face stopped him. The angel stared at something behind him and before the hunter was able to turn back around he heard a voice he had heard most of his life and was so sure to never hear again. “Hallo Dean.” Dean turned around to face that voice, the voice of his kid brother…the kid brother he scared away month ago. “Sammy…” There he stood in the circle, his brother Sam. Tall as always and hair barely brushing his broad shoulders and because his brother was shirtless Dean could clearly see the markings on his brother. In the middle of Sam’s muscular chest was written the same name Dean had drawn into the circle, Gabriel’s name in Enochian. The black lines were accurate and the marking looked oddly beautiful against the gold of his brothers’ skin. The mark of Gabriel’s name wasn’t the only mark his brother wore. Up from his throat over his collarbone and shoulder the drawing of a branch snaked its way down and across his brothers’ right arm until the branch stopped at the wrist. The small green leaves of a birch were growing off the branch and Dean was sure the leaves on his brothers’ skin were moving in the slight wind that moved the real ones behind Sam. His jeans looked worn and a dagger was attached to his right leg. Why the hell was his brother barefoot?  

 

Dean kept staring at his brother. He wanted so say so many things, wanted to apologize but not one word crossed his lips. Sam stared right back and was equally silent while he crooked his head a bit to the left. The movement caused his hair to fall in a different way and Dean could see that the birch branch vanished behind his brothers’ ear. “Well…you summoned me. What do you want?” That irritated Dean. They wanted to summon Loki. How would a summon of Loki make Sam appear? “We didn’t summon you, Sam. We tried to summon Loki.” Sam chuckled in a way that reminded Dean too much of the Trickster. “Indeed, you wanted to summon Loki and Gabriel. He saw no reason to appear but since I was able to hear your really loud summoning as well I chose to be here. Tell me what you want from Loki so I can decide if I will grant you your wish and accept your offering or leave. Your choice.” That didn’t sound like his brother but the way he shrugged with his shoulders and moved his hair out of his face he had to be his Sam. Dean was about to answer when Bobby spoke. “Talk, we just want to talk to Loki, or you. Nothing more.” For the first time Sam smiled as he faced Bobby. “You just want to talk to Loki…Nothing more?” Bobby nodded. “I will give you one hour of my time for your offering of blood and honey. The moment your one hour is up it is up to me if I stay or leave.” At this Sam hunkered down and took the bowl with the offered blood and, to Dean’s mild disgust, drank the blood in two fast gulps. After Sam was done with the blood he took the bowl with the honey and dragged his long fingers through it to lick it off his fingers. Rising again after he was done Sam left the circle to stop again and watch the hunters. Bobby and Dean shared a look. They were sure that they had to destroy a part of the circle so that whoever they summoned would be able to leave again. But Sam simply stepped across the lines like they stepped over a salt line. The stunned silence made Sam chuckle. “Well, you wanted to talk and your one hour is already running. What do you want to talk about?” It was Bobby’s gruff voice that answered again. “Let’s head inside. I have cold beer and I’m not young anymore and want to sit down.” Together they started to move but a yipping and whining sound stopped them. Sam was the first one to turn around. “Fen, what are you doing here? I told you to stay at home…” Marching back to the circle Sam hunkered down again to destroy part of the circle and a puppy with black and grey jumped into his arms. Dean was sure that he had seen another mark on his brothers’ neck the moment he bent down to take the puppy into his arms, but his long hair was covering the other mark up again. Sam stood tall again next to the destroyed circle with his back to the hunters murmuring silent words to the distressed puppy. A strong hand gripped Dean’s arm and pulled him back. “Whatever you do, Dean, don’t touch your brother. At least not on his back.” Castiel’s voice was a deep rumble next to Dean and his intense gaze was fixated at his brothers’ back. “Dude, let me go…” Dean tried to shake off Cas’ hand on his arm. At least the angel confirmed that this was his brother…but what was that with his brothers’ back? “You can see them already, can’t you Cas?” Sam sounded deeply amused as he walked back to them and to Bobby’s house. Puppy still secure in his arms and being scratched behind is black ears. “How is that possible Sam?” The angel was still holding Dean back. “Many things have changed, Angel of Thursday. Everything is possible now if you know where to look and who you need to ask or talk to. But you are right with something. I would really appreciate it if nobody touches my back.” With that Sam followed Bobby inside. Dean looked irritated at the angel who finally let go of his arm. “Dude, what was that about?” Castiel looked at him with a face full of questions and uncertainty but when he spoke his words were like a slap in Dean’s face. “His back…don’t touch it under no circumstances without his explicit permission. Your brother…Sam…he is growing wings, Dean. More than one set of wings and the mark on his chest makes it clear that he belongs to Gabriel. Should anybody touch his growing wings without permission it could cause Gabriel to react in defense to protect his mate because still growing wings are highly sensitive and can easily be damaged.” His brother was mated to an archangel and was growing wings…What the hell was going on with Sam?   
   
When Dean and Cas walked in Sam and Bobby were already seated in the kitchen with a beer in their hands. Sam had pulled his chair from the table and closer to the wall so nobody could walk behind him and was sitting bestride on his chair, long arms bend of the back rest beer bottle dangling between his fingers. The puppy was lying under his chair observing everyone in the room.    
   
“What’s with the puppy?”, Dean asked while Bobby handed him a beer. The smile Sam gave him could rival the sun. “That’s Fen. He was gift from Loki. I told him to stay at home today because I had something to do in France but he keeps following me around and thought he had enough of being alone. He’s not going to disturb you.” Dean eyed the puppy who was watching him back with clear blue eyes that were far too intelligent to belong to a normal puppy. “Fen? Like in Fenrir?” At Bobby question the puppy made a happy squealing sound and looked at Bobby with a canine smile and caused Sam to laugh. “Yes and no. He is not Fenrir but a son of him and technical Fen is not a puppy. He chose to make himself smaller. That’s all. He’s much bigger normally.” Strangely nobody asked how much bigger the not puppy normally was and the silence stretched on. “You know…your time is running and you wanted to talk…” Sam mused while nipping his beer. Neither Dean nor Cas started to talk and so Bobby started their round of 20 questions. “How are you, son?” A simple question. Not a question of what happened to him or worse…what was he now. Sam nudged Fen’s nose with his bottle. “Good, Bobby. I’m really good and busy. I’ve seen so many things. Things I can barely describe. Gabriel took me to places around the world that are still untouched by humanity and as close to the Eternal Garden as a place on earth can be. He dropped me off on top of a skyscraper because he thought it would be funny to watch people panic about me sitting there.  I had to chase him across Mongolia once, at night, because kept stealing every book I touched…it’s wonderful Bobby…so...I’m good Bobby, really really good.” Bobby smiled at Sam and Dean felt…empty. Sam had had to leave him to be happy. “That’s good to hear son but I doubt you’re not going around the world the whole day.” Sam shook his head. “No, I still have much to learn. A part of the control I have over my powers is instinct and to not learn to control my powers completely would be very dangerous.” At that he looked sheepish…”Heard about that really strange phenomenon in Texas where suddenly palm trees were growing in the desert?” Dean snorted involuntary at that. “Let me guess…that was you?” Sam dragged his hands through his hair and stared at the floor. “Yeah, I was annoyed because some idiotic angel kept pestering me. Don’t know the name, didn’t ask. Told the idiot to piss off and go somewhere nice where palm trees grow and hopefully a coconut would fall on his head to knock some sense into him. I punched him and where he landed palm trees started to grow all of a sudden. His face was priceless.” Dean could picture the scene so clearly in his head that it made him laugh. “Yeah, I was there and saw your little palm forest. We thought it was some kind of nature spirit who caused it.” Sam smiled at Dean and something in Dean made a jump because his brother was smiling at him. “Sorry you had to drive all the way down to Texas but now I know why Gabriel wanted to let the palms be. The idiot probably knew you would investigate it. I hope you didn’t get attacked by wild coconuts or something.” Laughing Dean shook his head. “Why was an angel ‘pestering’ you?” Everyone could hear the air quotes Castiel used. Irritated Sam looked at the angel and sat up straighter in his chair. Castiel was the closest to Sam and the moment he sat up straighter Castiel made half a step back. Dean was pretty sure Sam hat moved his wings, which he couldn’t see, and Cas wanted to prevent them from being touched by him. “You don’t know? “What don’t we know son?”    
   
“That we stopped it.” The angel and two humans looked at each other with questions on their faces. “Stopped what? How about you start at the beginning.” Sam signed and looked…smaller again in his chair and Cas relaxed visible. “Gabriel and I, after he…made sure that I would be useless to Lucifer as a meat suit we let him find us. Took him not really long considered the lightshow and everything Gabriel did. We talked…kind of. With me being off the board Lucifer knew that the apocalypse could not happen. Without a fitting meat suit he would never be able to fight Michael…” “Wait a minute,” Dean interrupted his brother. “You just waited until the devil could find you and just like that apocalypse was off the table?” Sam was petting Fen who was now sitting next to him and had his head. “Yes and no…” He kept looking at Dean and used his right hand to tap on the mark on his chest. At that Sam’s eyes glowed with grace. “That is the Symbol of Gabriel. Branded in my soul and flesh by his grace. For an angel to use a human as vessel they need the consent of the human to enter. A branded soul belongs to the angel who claimed that soul. Theoretic an angel still would be able to use that human as a vessel but only with the consent of the human and his angel. Gives only of part of the Claim their consent the other angel can’t enter.” Sam released the mark and stretched his right arm so everyone could see the branch. “The birch is a tree the Vikings associated with their god Loki. He used a dagger, given from Odin to Loki, to cut his Mark into my skin to seal it with his own blood.  Other things were involved was well that are not of your concern. With the Mark and the Symbol every supernatural being knows that fucking around with me is very bad for their health. Gabriel can find me, everywhere and at any time, and he really likes to go all smitey should someone try something.” Sam looked really proud of that. “Anyway…remember the big storm five month ago?” Everyone nodded. “After we talked to Lucifer we came to an…agreement of some sort. After that we called down Michael. That was the reason for the storm. He wasn’t happy with our stunt of calling him down, Lucifer being there and not be able to fight him like ‘Destiny told him to do’…” That made Dean choke on his beer while Bobby covered his face with his hand and Castiel looked utterly confused. “You...you called down the most powerful being after god to have a small chat over the brother he locked away?” Sam smiled at his brother. “Oh no, I didn’t call Michael. Gabriel did…and it was not a call or a prayer in the real sense of the word…” Sam was trying really hard not to laugh and Dean tried to remember the last time he had seen his brother so…carefree…years ago…before their big mess started, before the demons and angels and the apocalypse. “Spit it out boy…What did your archangel do?” Bobby, still not a hunter who wants to deal with someone’s bullshit. “Gabriel, Lucifer and I were standing on a deserted volcano island somewhere in die pacific and Gabriel started to shout and yell insults at the sky until Michael dropped by. You would have been really impressed with the kinds of insults he yelled, Dean. I didn’t know that Enochian could be used in that a…creative way.”    
   
Suddenly something like a low hum went through the air and the branch on Sam’s arm started to glow in warm golden colors from his wrist up his arm until it reached his throat and Sam’s eyes started to glow as well. “The hour is up.” All the humor that had been in his brothers’ voice was gone. His not-puppy started to jump up and down and run through the kitchen while Sam got up from his chair. “I’ll leave you then…” Sam wasn’t looking at anybody as he moved his chair back to the table. Everything in Dean went from zero to panic. His brother couldn’t leave, he needed his Sammy and an hour of his time was…nothing and without thinking Dean was on his feet. “Don’t go, Sammy.” The face his brother made at him was unreadable and that was something new for Dean. He had always been able to read is kid brother like an open book. Sam stared at his older brother and when his eyes started to glow again Dean felt like he was falling. Hazel eyes were illuminated from within and the silver and golden glow made Sam’s eyes look as if the different powers were rotating in his eyes. It was oddly beautiful Dean thought and as the glow vanished again from his brothers’ eyes he was smiling again. “Okay, Dean, okay. I stay, but I really would like to go outside for a bit. My wings are killing from being inside for so long.” For so long? They had been inside for only an hour, but it wasn’t important. His Sammy would stay for now and being outside for a bit was nothing. “Good, you boys go outside and check what I can make for lunch.” Bobby got up and left the kitchen, always aware to not accidentally brush against Sam.     
   
The moment they were outside and alone was a bit…awkward. Fen was running around and they stood next to each other, close, but not touching and it pained Dean to not touch his brother. It had always been their thing to make sure the other was okay and unharmed but now…now his kid brother was standing next to him and was moving his shoulders as if he was trying to get rid of an ache. Suddenly Dean could feel a shift in the air and he could smell the ocean, salty and wild, while his brothers’ presence felt more…right…they went outside to his brother could stretch his wings. This was a strange thought for Dean, his brother was growing wings…”What does they look like?” It wasn’t Dean’s intention to blur this thought out, but why not? Sam made a snorting sound like a laugh. “Honestly? I look like plucked chicken and the itching on my back is killing me.” A picture formed in his head of his brother with short and plucked wings of a chicken and that made him snort as well. “You know; with your girly hair I could call you chick-wing from now on.” Dean expected the punch to his arm but would never admit that it hurt more than before…before everything was a mess. Sighing Dean kept staring at nothing special, his brothers’ presence a familiar one next him, the silence comfortable. “I’m sorry Sammy for…for everything what happened the last time we were here…” He couldn’t look hat his kid brother. Didn’t want to see his anger or disappointment. If Sam want to take a swing at him for real Dean wouldn’t fight back because he knew he would deserve it. All of a sudden he felt a warm touch to his back, warm and heavy, and calmness rained through his consciousness. Dean checked his brothers’ posture but Sam had his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans but that would mean…wing, his brother was touching him with one of his wings…”It’s okay Dean, really. I was never really angry with you because I always understood why you did what you did. So, there is nothing between us if we don’t want it, Dean.” A heavy weight was lifted off Dean Winchester’s shoulders, a weight he didn’t know about. But his brother was back for now and they were good again and so he excepted the bone crushing hug without any awkwardness because his brothers state of far too less clothes.    
   
An hour later they were all about to sit down to eat lunch when there was a loud knock on the front door. Sam stared at door with a confused expression and left the table to open the door. Dean and Bobby were watching the younger Winchester while Castiel was stiff as a board. “What the hell are you doing here? I told you and your short-stack of a brother that everything is fine.” Sam’s voice didn’t sound angry…more like annoyed and Dean knew that voice. Sam used to speak with that voice to him when he managed to piss off his kid brother because he wanted to do it. Dean left the kitchen to follow Sam, Castiel far too close behind him. “Ah, Sammy what can I say? Went to hell, didn’t agree with it.” A guy stood in front of Sam, nearly as tall as his brother and then the dude simply marched into the living room and brushed against Sam’s chest while walking past him. Intense blue eyes were watching Dean, short tousled dirty blond hair, half a week of blond scruff in his face, amused smile on his face. The new dude was wearing a screaming pink t-shirt, with “Kiss the devil” in sparkling letters written on it, that showed that he was fit the ugly color and dark jeans with holes over both knees, no boots. Why was everyone walking barefoot today? “And who are you?...” The dude was irritating Dean and he couldn’t put a finger to it why he felt so irritated. That earned him an even bigger smile. “Ahhh, Sammy didn’t really mention me, did he? I bet he was just talking about my brother.” Sam was covering his face with his hand. “Dean…that is…and please don’t freak out because it’s alright, this is…” “Lucifer.” Castiel’s voice was deep and gravely as always but right now unemotional. “Bingo, little brother!” Bobby’s growled “Balls” was exactly what Dean was thinking. “Lucifer, what do you want? I told you lot to stay away and everything is fine.” Sam was still covering his face with his hand. “Wrong, you told Gabriel to stay, and I quote you ‘the hell away from me for now or you can sleep in the fridge tonight’ but you never mentioned me to stay away and you said you were about to have lunch. I want to eat. So, where is your lunch?” With that the dude that was the devil himself walked into the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge. Dean, Bobby and Castiel simply stared at Sam. “I could say I can explain it but that would it even more ridiculous I think.” Sticking his head back into the living room while munching on a piece of peperoni the devil smiled at Sam. “According to you, it’s already awkward and so you can introduce me probably at least.” With that he went back to the kitchen. Sighing Sam dropped his head in defeat. “Dean, Bobby, Cas…meet Lucifer the Morningstar my sort of roommate.” Before anyone was able to say something another new voice sounded from the front door. “If Lucy can stay here I want to here as well! Oh, lunch for me!” With that, and a hearty swing to close the door, Gabriel marched through the living room into the kitchen. “Oy, piss off Lucy. Others want something to eat, too.” There was growling clatter and clashes in the kitchen. “Dean, Bobby, Cas…meet Gabriel the Herald and my mate.” That was said with a so much emotion that it would make Dean vomit if it had been said by someone else as is brother. The strange noises coming from the kitchen had changed to munching und slurping meanwhile. Sam growled something unintelligibly before he stopped dead in his tracks and ripped the front door nearly off its hinges. “Not you, too…” Sam growled at yet another newcomer. “Hello to you as well, Sam. I was told there would be ice cream.” The new voice announced and to the shock of Dean and Bobby a much younger version of John Winchester joined the archangels in the kitchen.    
   
With long steps Sam stalked into the kitchen, the two hunters and the angel stared at each other. “Was that…Dad?” Dean had problems to keep up with the last five minutes. “No, Dean. That would be Michael wearing your father as a vessel.” After that loud bangs, crashes and growls came from the kitchen followed by a loud “Enough!” from Sam, then silence.    
   
Sam came back into the living room with a sheepish expression. “I’m sorry, they want to stay and have lunch with us. I repaired everything they damaged and added a bit more food to your lunch Bobby. After we’re done Michael will bring Dad back. He took him from a different timeline or something to be able to visit and…” Dean laughed and couldn’t stop. Tears were running down his face and he had to sit down while he kept laughing. What had happened to his life? An angel was his best friend, his brother was growing wings and mated to an archangel while three archangels were sitting in the kitchen waiting for lunch. It was too ridiculous to not be real and Dean kept laughing carefree and shaking with joy. The apocalypse was off the table, the devil was eating mashed potatoes with gravy while the trickster had a banana split the size of a platter and the first archangel was wearing his dad to come over for dinner.    
   
Strange world, your last name is Winchester, and Dean was still laughing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just once I want to be the righteous bitch who ends a chapter with a cliffhanger, just once^^


End file.
